¿Estoy muerta?
by bones4everbyb
Summary: Mi primer fik aqui... Ella esta muerta o viva? Amor entre nuestra parejita y un poco de drama, un fik diferente de Bones que espero que os guste.
1. Prologo: Muerte

**Estos personajes pertenecen a FOX!**

**Hola espero que os guste mi historia…**

…...

Él miraba el cuerpo sobre la mesa del depósito de cadáveres.

Una chica hermosa, miraba con la mirada perdida alrededor de la sala, una mirada que no podía ser recuperada. Sus ojos lograban alcanzar el amor por alguien, al cual nunca podría mostrarle ese amor.

Personas vienen y se van pero cuando se van, rompen miles de corazones, como los que había roto aquella chica, asesinada minutos antes de su primera cita con el amor de su vida, sus ojos solo pedían un minuto más de vida para alcanzar ese reencuentro que nunca podría lograr.

Él hombre desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, el estaba cerca de aquel lugar y no había podido hacer nada.

¿Por qué no corrió cuando escucho el primer grito?

¿Por qué él fue tan gilipollas?

Si él hubiera corrido un poco mas ahora podría haber realizado el sueño de aquella persona, pero no lo hico, se quedo parado sin saber hacia dónde correr y ahora él solo podía pensar, como COÑO iba a seguir con ese remordimiento.

Ay una historia que mi padre me contaba de pequeña, en la que una princesa le pregunta a su padre

-**papa! papa! ¿Cuando la gente del campo y un príncipe se aman está prohibido y la gente mata a las personas del campo?**  
**- si hija si es, las cosas son así y así deben ser.**  
**- si pero papa, si ese príncipe ama a esa gente y si esa princesa también aman a esa gente como el padre o la persona puede vivir con el remordimiento de asesinar a ese hijo?**

Pues eso es lo que le pasaba a aquel hombre, aunque esa no era su hija, sentía el mismo remordimiento que si hubiera perdido a su hija y una culpabilidad increíble de pensar que había sido por su culpa aunque en l fondo del todo sin querer verlo, el no podría haber hecho nada.

Cada vez que alguien pierde a un ser querido, su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, la gente piensa que eso se puede recomponer, pero tengo experiencia en eso y no, nunca se pueden recomponer esos pedazos, ni aunque sea a punto de pistola. Él corazón no se sana solo, y eso lo aprendí hace años.

La historia que conté hace un segundo también me recordó algo, aquella princesa, su padre, como él podía preferir que su hija se casara con alguien que tuviera dinero, a alguien el cual su hija verdaderamente amara, como podía pensar que el amor de su hija era una enfermedad que solo podía empeorar las cosas.

Las cosas nunca empeoran.

Puedes estropearse pero si estas junto a la persona que amas y feliz, siempre se arreglan, y nunca hay ningún problema entre ellas.  
Pero ahora ya no sirve de nada.

Me llamo Temperance Brennan.

Yo soy la mujer que está en esa mesa.

Muerta.

_CONTINUARA..._

_**¿QUE OS HA PARECIDO?**_

_**apreten el botoncito verde pro favor...**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado anque al ser el primero es cortito...**_


	2. Dolor

_**Es corto lo sé. **_  
_**Pronto empezare con capitulos mas largos... **_  
_**Espero k os guste**_

...

**CAPITULO 2: DOLOR.**

Eso es lo extraño.

¿Si estoy muerta que hago aquí?

¿Porque me siento vida?

No comprendo esto, aun me encuentro tumbada y estoy viendo como lloran por mí y como me miran la gente, pero nadie me hace una autopsia ni nada por el estilo.

Estoy asustada.

Y nunca lo había estado de ese modo…

Me gustaría seguir hablando de esto, pero el hombre plantado delante de mí, el agente especial Seeley Booth, el hombre con el que tenia la cita, el hombre que se sentía culpable se acercaba a mí con los ojos color café inundados de agua, como si una riada hubiera pasado sobre ellos.

En sus ojos se puede ver amor. Amor de verdad, y no miento. Amor, amor del de verdad, del que yo sentía hacia él y había querido esconder hasta ahora, el que yo no había querido mostrar por cobardía, pero sí y ahora aquí tendida, muerta o vegetal, lo admito.

Te Amo Seeley Booth.

**Bo-** _Brennan, ojala me pudieras escuchar, tengo tantas cosas que decirte. – El esquivaba su mirada hacia mis ojos. – Siento mucho no haber llegado a tiempo a nuestra cita, a lo mejor esto no hubiera pasado, pero no sé por qué dios me castiga así._

¿Booth Dios no existe lo quieres entender?

Dios no es real, la gente muere y nace por naturaleza, aunque entiendo que quieras esconderte en dios, pero solo es advertirte que es falso, yo por lo menos aun no lo veo, además, no se para que hablo de esto, si no me escuchas.

**Bo-** _Me ha castigado con esto, a ti y a mí, tu eres joven, hermosa, e inteligente, podríamos haber vivido juntos un tiempo, pero él no quiso, te separo de mí sin motivo alguno, y ahora no se si cuestionar mi fe, porque te echo de menos, y el no quiere que vuelvas a mi. Temperance vuelve por favor te amo._

¡¿POR QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS BOOTH?

¡Yo también te amo!

¡TE AMO!

Pero tú no me oyes, no lo hace nadie, y yo ya me he cansado…. No puedo gritar mas, me quedare sin voz, y no puedo veros sufrir así por mí.

¿Booth escuchame, como esta Angela?

¿Y Parker?

No le cuentes nada d esto a Parker por favor, te lo suplico.

**Bo-**_ Encontrare a tu asesino, lo hare. Lo juro por mi hijo, por ti que lo atrapare y removeré cielo y tierra para meterlo entre rejas luego de una dulce y dolorosa paliza. El hijoputa que ha hecho daño a mi niña lo va a pagar caro._

¿Mi niña?

¿Me ha llamado mi niña?

Booth, sigo siendo tu niña, y no siento nada lo juro, no me duele. No te metas en problemas por venganza, tienes un hijo al que cuidar, y no quiero que hagas locuras, booth escúchame por favor, sigo siendo tu niña, y siempre lo seré.

**Bo:** _… Voy a acabar con ese tipo, le haré la vida imposible, te lo juro. No saldrá de la cárcel en su puta vida, mi niña. – Sus ojos soltaban más y más lagrimas y yo me sentía cada vez peor, como si mi corazón fantasma se volviera a romper en mil pedazos, quería acariciarlo y besarlo allí pero yo no podía. Mis músculos no se separaban de aquella camilla. – Te quiero. Mi niña. Volveremos a estar juntos pronto, te esperare… - Su sonrisa era hermosa mientras sus lagrimas mojaban sus labios. – Espero que tú también me esperes._

Lo siento Booth, pero no llores por mí.

Quiero saber de Angela por favor.

¿Cómo esta?

Quiero saber si vendrá a verme.

**Bo**: _Creo que será mejor que te quedes con esto…- Cogió su placa y la puso en mi mano dándome un beso en la frente._

Seguidamente vi como se alejaba de mí en dirección al ascensor.

Me dejaba sola.

**CONTINUARA...**

**_Espero que os haya gustado. _**

**_Apretar el botoncito verde y comentad :)_**

_**Gracias por leer. **_


	3. Amigas

_**Bueno este es un poco mas largo que el anterior y no estaba muy inspirada.**_  
_**Lo siento.**_  
_**Espero que os haya gustado, pero es que he estado agetreada con las maletas para un viaje...**_  
_**Mañana tendreis o hoy mismo el capitulo 4... **_  
_**Lo juro...**_

_**...**_

_**CAPITULO 3: AMIGAS**_

Sentí un escalofrió rozar mi mano y vi a Hodgins y Angela acercarse a mí.

**Ang:** _No puedo Hodgins, no puedo reconstruir el tiroteo. No si es ella._**  
Hod:**_ Por mi Angela. Por Booth. Por ella. – Vi como él la cogía a ella de los hombros, dándole un dulce y tierno beso en la frente. – Escúchame amor. Tu y yo, vamos a... a pillar a este asesino, te lo prometo, pero hay que colaborar._**  
Ang:** _Pero, es mi amiga, y pensar que ha muerto sin acabar su cita y más sin cumplir su sueño. Yo debí haberla ayudado. Lo debí haber hecho._**  
Hod:** _¡Tú no pudiste hacer nada Angela. Ella no cumplió su sueño, si, y que vamos a hacer, la gente viene y va!_  
**Ang**: _¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?¡ES BRENNAN LA K TENEMOS ENFRENTE, ES TEMPE LA K ESTA MUERTA! ¡TU AMIGA! MI AMIGA! LA K TE SACO DE AKEL COCHE! ¡TE SALVO LA VIDA!_  
**Hod:**_ lo se... y lo reconozco y le debo una, pero no puedo llorar dia y noche como lo haces tú, por que cuando pienso en ella, me duele todo, y sabes es hora de que pasemos pagina._

Angela. Hodgins.

No discutáis por mí por favor.

Es lo único que os pido.

Os lo suplico.

Solo quiero vuestra felicidad.

Que este muerta no significa que no sienta….aunque eso es lo que no entiendo, siempre había creído que después de la muerte no había sentimientos.

¿Cómo estando muerta se puede sentir?

Se supone que después de la muerte ya no hay nada, pero debo haberme equivocado, hasta el científico mas inteligente se equivoca.

Y ahora que os veo sufrir.

Sentir dolor por mí.

Mi corazón se derrumba más y más que en cualquier otro momento, sobre todo después de haber visto a Booth de esa misma manera.

Angela….tu eres mi mejor amiga.

No sufras por mí.

Angela por favor, sé que no me escuchas ni nada pero…. Ves mis ojos y sabes lo que te pido.

Cuida de Booth.

Cuida de él.

No dejes que haga locuras por mi muerte. No dejes que le quiten su placa por atentar contra mi asesino.

Por mí.

Por Parker.

Él necesita a su padre ahora más que nunca.

**Ang:** _Si estuviera viva… hay si estuviera viva, me la llevaría de compras. – Decía mirándome ajena a mis pensamientos._

De todas maneras Angela, no hubiera ido contigo de compras._**  
**_

Amiga te quiero.

Hodgins me clavo una aguja de repente y sentí el dolor, entonces me di cuenta. Yo…¿Estaba viva?

No estaba segura pero esperaba que fuera real y despertara de toda esta pesadilla.

**Angela:**_ Cuando Cam llegue y haga lo que tenga que hacer…. Te daré el mejor funeral que hayas visto, y será como tú querías. – Su mano se poso sobre la mía acariciándola con sus dedos. – Solo tus amigas, en las islas del cocho esas que tanto te gustaban. Aunque las tendré que buscar en el mapa._

¡ANGELA! Esas islas no existen. Me las invente.

Las islas cocho sin producto de la imaginación para que dejaras de preguntar mi lugar preferido.

Hodgins.

Mírame.

Por favor…

Es inútil, nadie me oye.

No tengo fuerzas y deseo abrazaros y suplicaros que no lloréis por mi

**Angela:** Recuerdos aquel día en que nos conocimos…- Me sonrió. – Yo estaba borracha.

_**Flashback…(6 AÑOS ANTES)**_

_**Ang: OTRA COPA!**_  
_**BR: Hola… dibuja bien señorita.**_  
_**Ang: Señorita. Señorita Montenegro.**_  
_**Br: Y también bebe sin control.**_  
_**Ang: ¡Yep! Eso no es asunto suyo y si me controlo preciosa.**_  
_**Br: Me gustan sus retratos, son exactos y se parecen mucho, están demasiado bien, por favor podría… - Saque una calavera y se la tendí mientras la cogía.**_  
_**Ang: Ay qué bonita si parece real, esta pegajoso y todo.**_  
_**Br: Es real señorita Montenegro. Soy Antropóloga Forense.**_  
_**Ang: - La lanzo lejos haciéndola caer dentro de una fuente llena de agua, provocando que no se rompiera.**_  
_**Br: …. – Hubo silencio mientras me acercaba y la cogía. – Podrá hacerlo si o no?**_  
_**Ang: 2000$**_  
_**Br: Eso es mucho.**_  
_**Ang: Y eso da asco… créeme, suerte que no te hago pagarme 15000$**_  
_**Br: Esta bien 1500$. No más.**_  
_**Ang: ¡VALE! – La cogió con asco metiéndola en una bolsa. – Mañana en el parque.**_  
_**Br: Vale….**_

**_FIN FLASHBACK._**

Si lo recuerdo Angela.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, y créeme fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

Te lo juro.

**Ang:** _También recuerdo aquel día en que tú y yo nos encontramos al día siguiente. Fue horrible._

Lo sé Angela, yo también lo recuerdo.

Creo que nunca hemos hecho el ridículo tanto como aquel día.

Angela, por favor deja de recordar y disfruta del día.

**Ang:** _Te quiero amiga. Te quiero. Te quiero. Me duele verte aquí tumbada pálida, sin movimiento. Echo de menos que trabajes._

Lo sé Angela lo sé.

**Hod:** _Angela por favor vámonos…. Por favor…._  
**Ang:**_ … Si… mejor…_

Los dos se alejaron de mí mientras oía los llantos de Angela a lo largo del pasillo.

**_CONTINUARA_**

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado... **_  
_**Apretar el botoncito verde...**_  
_**Por fiii...**_  
_**Gracias por lso reviws, y me alegro que os haya gustado. :):)**_


	4. Padres

_**Bueno este es un poo mas largo pienso yo, pero espero que os guste.**_  
_**Este es un poco mas sentimental creo yo, pero es que necesito sentimientos.**_  
_**Poco a poco.**_  
_**Os ire poniendo mas capitulso el 5o sera pronto.**_  
_**Lo prometo.**_  
_**Lo juro.**_  
_**Por BYB lo estoy escribiendo jaja.**_

...

**CAPITULO 4: OBSERVACIONES**

Me volví a quedar sola.

Estaba perdida.

Y era el momento de pensar en mis cosas.

Y lo único que me venía a la cabeza, era Booth.

Él y sus ojos color café, su olor, la colonia que utiliza, todo invadía mi cuerpo, lo amaba y ahora no podía tocarlo.

Recuerdo un día en el que estuvimos juntos.

Sus ojos resaltaban en el sol y teníamos un nuevo caso en un prado hermoso, o eso creeia yo.

**_FLASHBACK: (2 AÑOS ANTES)_**

_**Br: ¿Dónde está el cadáver?**_  
_**Bo: No hay cadáver. – Se rio un poco y me cogió de la cintura.**_  
_**Br: ¿Cómo que no hay cadáver? – Me quede impresionada y le golpee en el hombro. - ¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? ¡Me has engañado!**_  
_**Bo: No te he engañado, solo te e traído para celebrar tu cumpleaños. – Me sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonreír. – Se que adoras estas flores, son tus favoritas, y sé que esto te gustara aun mas.**_  
_**Br: ¿El qué? – Me agarro de la mano y me acerco por medio del prado a arriba de una montañita que había. Una vez allí arriba se podía ver el sol ponerse. Era hermoso.**_  
_**Bo: ¿te gusta?**_  
_**Br: Me encanta…. – No podía decir nada más. Me gire mirando a Booth, un par de lagrimas me caían por la mejilla. Me abrace a él. – Gracias.**_  
_**Bo: Feliz cumpleaños Temperance.**_  
_**Br: Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido. – Me senté en el suelo observando el paisaje.**_

_**El sol se ponía provocando que el cielo se pusiera de color violeta, como si hubiera algún problema.**_  
_**Era algo magnifico.**_  
_**No me quería ir de allí.**_  
_**Notaba que los ojos de Booth se clavaban en mí pero me daba absolutamente igual.**_  
_**Solo disfrutaba de aquel momento con él.**_  
_**La primera vez que sentí algo por él.**_  
_**Cuando me di cuenta estaba abrazada a el durmiendo mientras su mano rozaba mi mejilla yo solo pude sonreír pero no quería aguarle la fiesta y demostrar que estaba despierta.**_  
_**En ese momento él se acerco.**_  
_**Con una dulce voz me susurro al oído.**_

_**Bo: Te amo Temperance. Y siempre lo hare.**_

_**Eso fue lo más bonito que me dijeron nunca.**_

**_FIN FLASHBACK._**

Lo sé.

Duele, pero esas fueron las únicas palabras que me han gustado siempre.

Él me dijo que me amaba.

Cuando era pequeña, soñaba que algún día los cuentos que mi padre me contaba se harian realidad. Soñaba que un príncipe azul vendría a mi casa, se enamoraría de mí, como nunca lo a echo nadie. Él me consentiría todos mis caprichos por encima de todo y me apoyaría en mis decisiones. No me llamaría Mortizia como mis compañeros de clase. Soñaba que ese príncipe me defendería con puños de la gente que se metía conmigo, pero, ese momento llego, y yo no me acordaba de esos cuentos de hadas. Y ahora todo eran recuerdos para mí. Seeley Booth era mi príncipe, y siempre lo había sido, solo que yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero él, él sabía que yo era su princesa.

¿Sabéis eso que dicen de que los cuentos de hada no existen?

Pues la gente se equivoca niños.

Los cuentos de hadas nunca se cumplen, pero alguna vez a una persona le toca su momento, y el mío había llegado, era una de las pocas personas que encuentra su príncipe azul.

Eso me hacia feliz.

Era una privilegiada en eso.

¿Recordáis el cuento de la cenicienta?

Pues yo me sentía como ella.

Sin padres en familias desconocidas que me odiaban y me trataban fatal.

Me obligaban a hacer cosas que no quería.

Como aquel cuento.

Aun recuerdo noche tras noche oír mis llantos esperando que alguien me sacara de aquel infierno o cumplir los 18 para huir de allí. Fue en aquel momento que deje de creer con aquel  
príncipe.

Me rendí.

Ahora sé que nunca debí rendirme porque él apareció.

Sigo sola pero oigo los gritos de la gente paseando por mis tierras.

El Jeffersonian.

Estoy sola, perdida, asustada, y nadie está conmigo solo tengo entre las manos una medalla que Booth me dejo y k no puedo ver.

Veo a Max acercarse.

Papa.

Se que estoy llorando pero no se por qué no me salen lagrimas, no se por qué os veo y observo lo que hacéis, solo quiero un abrazo, solo quiero sentirme amada otra vez y viva.

**Max: **_Hija…yo solo quería lo mejor para ti. – Me beso en la frente. – Solo quería verte feliz con Seeley Booth. El te ama y te seguirá amando como nunca lo a echo. Él no puede reemplazarte por otro porque tú eres toda su vida, has llenado ese hueco que nadie ha podido llenar. Y me dirás… ¿Cómo lo sabes Max? Simplemente lo sé hija mía. Simplemente se que ese hombre cuando te mira lo hace con tal intensidad que el mundo se para y solo estas tu en esa habitación. Sé que el cada vez que te toca desea besarte y amarte y demostrarte que tu eres la persona más hermosa del planeta tierra. Sé que él cada vez que te vas de viaje, piensa día y noche en cómo ha podido dejarte ir, y sueña en coger un avión e ir a buscarte para protegerte, pero él teme que tu lo rechaces. Él te regala todo lo que cree que podrá hacerte feliz, ríe tus gracias y te protege de la gente mala, cuando yo no puedo. Eso es el mejor hombre que un padre querría para su hija. ¿Sabes? Sé que aunque estés ahí, el esperara y cuando le llegue la hora ira a por ti. Porque te ama Temperance. Te ama._

Papa….

Lo sé.

Estoy llorando aunque no lo veas y sé que lo amo.

Y que él me ama.

Lo sé, porque es el hombre as maravilloso que he conocido nunca.

**Max:** _Se que esperabas esa cita desde hace tiempo, siempre me decías "MAX NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE BOOTH" Mentira! Si lo estabas y siempre lo has estado._

Lo sé papa lo sé.

**Max:**_ Siempre me llamaste Max, sé que me odias porque te abandone y entiendo que no me quisieras llamar papa, pero cuando eras pequeñita lo primero que dijiste fue papa. Aun recuerdo esas dulces palabras, no parabas de decir papa, y yo era como si por primera vez sintiera una gran felicidad._

Papa, te llamaba Max porque estaba idiota pero te quiero.

No te he odiado nunca.

**Max:** _Mama está bien? La has visto._

No, no veo a mama. No la veo.

Puede que esté en el cielo y a mí no me hayan aceptado.

Puede que Booth tenga razón que haya un cielo y un infierno y yo aun me encuentre en el limbo esperando a que decidan a donde he de ir.

Yo lo más seguro es que si esto existe vaya al infierno.

**Max:** _Booth te iba a llevar a la feria, me pregunto qué es lo que siempre quisiste hacer y nunca hiciste, le dije que era ir a la feria. Él quería que esta fuera la mejor cita de tu vida así que me lo pregunto y pensaba llevarte._

¿De verdad?

¿Él hico eso por amor?

¿Tanto me amaba?

Y yo… como pude estar tan ciega.

Amo a Seel papa y quería demostrárselo en esa cita.

Este vestido era su favorito, llevaba su colonia favorita, y todo lo que a él le gustaba.

**Max:** _Hija prométeme que cuidaras de Booth, desde aquí con cuerpo y alma, por que se que lo amas y él te necesita. Se piensa que es el culpable y no sabe que decirle a Parker de que su _  
_Dra. Huesos ha muerto._

Prometo que cuidare de Booth, pero por favor no quiero que le diga nada a Parker.

Por favor.

No quiero más lágrimas por mí.

Os quiero de verdad.

**Max: **_Te quiero hija, te quiero. – Me dio otro dulce beso y se quedo allí sentado llorando conmigo cogidito de mí mano._

**_CONTINUARA..._**

_**Bueno os ha gustado?**_  
_**Espero que si...**_  
_**Apretar lel botonzito verde plisss:):):**_

_**Gracias por los coments:)**_  
_** Me han gustado mucho.**_


	5. Lo nuestro, nunca y siempre

_**Bueno aki el 5o episodio y si si lo se... **_  
_**Espero que os guste la cancion.**_  
_**Siento mucho si no cuelgo con tanta rapidez, pero lo intento.**_  
_**Intentare colgar muchos de uno asi que tardare un poco, pero me tiene que venir la inspiracion.**_  
_**Siento mucho deciros que el dia 28 me voy a Canada y no volvere hasta el priximo dia 28 de julio asi que... **_  
_**Lo siento estareis un mes sin mi a no ser que consiga colocarme en un ciber...**_  
_**¿Me perdonaiS?**_  
_**Ire olgando mientras este aki lo prometo...**_  
_**Espero que os haya gustado**_

_**...**_

_**cancion: FONDO FLAMENCO- LO NUESTRO**_

**_CAPITULO 5: LO NUESTRO, NUNCA Y SIEMPRE._**

Estaba oscuro, ya no quedaba nadie, solamente unos cadáveres y yo.

Quería pensar en los momentos felices que pase con Booth y entonces recordé aquel momento que viví con él.

Él día en que lo rechace llegue a casa llorando, como si fuera el fin del mundo, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer….

_**FLASHBACK (5 AÑOS ANTES)**_

Acababa de dejar a Booth.

Como podía ser tan idiota.

Corrí dentro de casa dejando todo en el sofá y golpeando la radio con fuerza y furia mientras me ponía las manos en la cabeza y me dejaba resbalar hasta caer en el suelo llorando.

Entonces empezó a sonar esa canción que tanto odiaba que me describía a mí misma, y me hacia recordar las cosas estúpidas que yo hacía.

**_Ya sé que es más fácil tirar la toalla que echarle valor_**

**_Y que nunca fuiste de aquellas mujeres movidas por el corazón_**

**_Que si el camino se hacía largo parao_**

**_Y yo te arrastraba y tropezábamos_**

Booth me había dicho que me amaba y yo había huido, como dice la canción había toalla. Fui gilipollas, pero Booth siempre me decía, no utilices esto, utiliza tu corazón y yo nunca le obedecía, prefería utilizar el cerebro porque tenía miedo de que me dañaran el corazón, y mi temor hacia que yo personalmente se lo dañara a otros, pero no sé cómo en la mayoría de cosas el siempre acababa convenciéndome.

Siempre.

Y nunca me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera.

_**Y así seguimos este camino y yo a cuestas contigo**_

_**Y que dijimos o no dijimos y al final olvidamos el motivo**_

Cuando él me decía que me amaba yo pensaba en aquella línea que él había puesto, me aterraba cruzarla y obligarme a alejarme de el así que lo rechazaba pero cuando él me decía que me odiaba yo… me enfadaba igualmente por que quería cruzar esa línea.

¿Tan difícil es el amo?

¿Tan difícil de comprender es?

El quiere llevarme por el camino del amor, el que yo pienso que es correcto pero, yo no puedo, no puedo seguir ese camino, es muy peligroso y no llevo el calzado adecuado para cruzarlo.

**_Y tú ahí mirando a la nada, viendo como pasa la vida_**

**_Pero no haces nada, esperas sentada a que se destruya tu alma_**

**_y pasan los años, los meses,_**

**_Los trenes y tú en el andén pero siempre los pierdes_**

**_y cuando se marcha le gritas pero no se detiene_**

Y todo es verdad, la canción tiene razón, yo estoy aquí viendo como dejo pasar la oportunidad más hermosa del mundo, destruyendo mi alma, mi corazón solo por temor, por que el tiempo pasa y las oportunidades también, pero yo soy así, y lo dejo pasar, yo espero y espero a que llegue el momento del amor y aunque pasa delante de mi cada mañana cada tarde y cada noche, más de un millón de veces no subo a ese tren del amor, y cuando me doy cuenta de que lo he perdido el siempre está con otra, que aunque sé que solo le dura una semana, incluso a veces menos, me duele porque le amo, y grito pero él no me oye y sigue adelante con su cita por que se que solo intenta olvidarme.

Pero yo he llegado tarde,

Lo sé.

Lo sé.

**_No consigo darte más porque no tengo,_**

**_Para ti no fue suficiente entregarte el cielo,_**

**_Te quedaste quieta viendo morir, lo nuestro_**

**_Y en el suelo, y en el suelo_**

**_Y tú a lo lejos, inerte pero con los ojos abiertos,_**

**_Viendo morir lo nuestro, lo nuestro_**

Él me da todo lo que puede, me da su corazón, su fuerza, su vida, su familia, lo gasta todo por mí, y aunque es capaz de entregarme el mundo entero, nunca me consigue, y aunque yo quiero que me consiga, no puedo dar el paso que él quiere que de, yo observo cómo lo nuestro se desvanece y el observa como lo nuestro aunque desvanezca puede continuar, porque sabe que yo lo amo aunque lo oculto muy dentro de mí, y sabe que yo observo como todo esto muere y sabe el dolor que siento, las lagrimas que suelto cada momento que él se separa de mí.

El es el que me cuida cuando estoy triste y cada vez que me duele el viene a demostrarme que lo nuestro no puede terminar y una sonrisa sale de mi por mucho que lo rechace.

Por que lo amo.

Y él lo sabe.

Sabe que lo amo.

**_Y tú te quedaste mirando a la nada,_**

**_Viendo como pasa la vida pero no haces nada,_**

**_Esperas sentada a que se destruya tu alma_**

**_Y pasan los años, los meses,_**

**_Los trenes y tú en el andén pero siempre los pierdes_**

**_Y cuando se marcha le gritas pero no se detiene_**

Y vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo, porque yo solo pienso en como podre llegar hasta su corazón sin herirle ni sin que él me abandone como todos lo hacen, porque mi corazón débil y frágil como esta, yo ese que no podrá soportar otro abandono más.

Lo sé.

Cada añico de mi corazón estaba en el suelo esparcidos a lo largo del mundo pero él fue recogiendo uno a uno recomponiéndolo desde el primer día que me miro con esos ojos café.

Él lo sabe todo de mí, sabe mi color preferido, mi comida preferida.

Lo sabe todo.

Y yo sé que es porque me ama, porque él solo quiere que yo sea feliz.

Pero lo que no sabe, es que mi felicidad es él.

Solo quiero que me cuide como hace hasta ahora, y mientras eso lo haga yo seré feliz.

Siempre.

Siempre.

Siempre.

_**Y dime cuándo fue el momento,**_

_**Dime dónde, dónde acaban los besos**_

_**Dime cuándo olvidamos que valía la pena**_

_**Seguir luchando por estos recuerdos**_

_**El primer aniversario muerto**_

_**La primera noche de espaldas**_

_**En la misma cama pero tan lejos**_

Pero hay un momento que me rendí, me negué a sus besos.

Me negué a todo lo que me rodeaba.

Sentí que mi corazón hecho pedazos rogaba al mundo que nadie me amara nunca, porque ese día fue él que pille a Booth decirle a otra chica "Te amo". Cuando escuche esas dos palabras mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y pensé que nada valdría la pena, que él ya no me amaría, que él ya no pensaría en mi.

Era mentira,

él me seguía amando.

Seguía pensando en mí.

Yo era y sigo siendo su niña.

La niña que cuando sus padres la abandonaron rompiéndole el corazón no pudo evolucionar pero ahora con él lo hacía poco a poco.

Soñar con él era lo mejor que me podía ocurrir en esos momentos, pero todos los sueños en los que salía él eran imposibles, ya que solo soñaba en amarlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo y besarlo.

Algo que tenía claro.

No estaría a mi alcance.

Nunca.

Nunca.

Nunca.

**Y tú te quedaste mirando a la nada,**

**Viendo como pasa la vida pero no haces nada,**

**Esperas sentada a que se destruya tu alma**

**Y pasan los años, los meses,**

**Los trenes y tú en el andén pero siempre los pierdes**

**Y cuando se marcha le gritas pero no se detiene**

Y repito que dice la verdad.

Soy una débil.

Una traidora.

Siempre acabo lo empezado, pero esta vez no quiero terminarlo, no quiero llegar a esa felicidad, y ese temor hace que prefiera mi infelicidad y la de los demás a mi felicidad y la de los demás  
y cuando todo a desaparecido cuando ya nada puede ser recuperado, grito y pido ayuda a la gente pero nadie me escucha.

Absolutamente nadie.

Nadie puede oír mis gritos y acudir a mí, solamente para ayudarme a conseguir el amor de un chico, que quiere olvidarse de mí.

**_FINFLASHBACK_**

Ese era el peor recuerdo que yo tenía, pero el que más me había llegado al corazón.

En ese momento, toda aquella tranquilidad me hico sentirme aliviada.

El silencio, era perfecto, no había nadie, así que poco a poco se me fue oscureciendo todo, como si la pesadilla fuera a acabar, pero solo era el fin de un nuevo día para dar paso a otro probablemente igual de extraño que el anterior.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**¿Que tal a estado?  
La candcion esta arriba de quien es jaja.**  
**La elegi por lo que dice...**  
**No se deja guiar por el corazon...:):):)**  
**Apretar el botoncito verdee! :P:):P:)**


	6. Recuerdos dulces

**_Despues de una dulce cancion tocan los recuerdos... los flashbacks, asi que lo siento._**  
**_Este fik es menos emotivo._**  
**_Pero tiene informacion que vais a necesitar luego._**  
**_Creedme._**  
**_Esta informacion tambien ayudara mucho en el transcurso del fik :)_**

**_..._**

**_ CAPITULO 6: EL DÍA EN QUE ENCONTRE LA FELICIDAD._**

Mis ojos se están abriendo y sobre mi observo una mujer, este mirándome heridas y demás.

Es Camille.

Esta junto a Caroline.

Me miran cuidadosamente, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase.

Buscan pruebas.

Lo sé.

Pruebas para atrapar a aquel hombre que me disparo.

Aquel gilipollas.

Pero cuando me curaron y me estabilizaron sacándome la bala, era demasiado tarde.

Yo ya estaba muerta.

**Caroline:** _No me gusta su mirada. ¿Estás segura de que ha muerto?_  
**Cam:** _Si, lo estoy. Por lo menos no tiene pulso._  
**Caroline:** _… Da yuyu._

A ti todos los cadáveres te dan yuyu Caroline.

Pero te debo una, por ayudarnos a Booth y a mí a dar aquel primer beso, porque quiero decirte que aquel beso fue el mejor de mi vida.

Nunca había sentido tanta pasión, tanto amor, como aquel día, nunca había amado a una persona tanto como a él.

Y nunca la volvería a amar tanto.

Él me llenaba de pasión.

Me hacía sentir nueva.

Feliz.

Adorada.

Amada.

Caroline había hecho lo que nosotros no habíamos podido hacer durante estos años, y que hicimos nosotros hacer como si nada después de ese beso.

Aunque los dos sabíamos que había sido el mejor de la vida, nosotros pasábamos de él, los dos queríamos fingir que nada había ocurrido entre nosotros.

¡Que falsos!

¿Verdad?

Booth y yo éramos muy estúpidos en su momento pero los dos habíamos cambiado estos últimos años, aún recuerdo el momento en el que él volvió.

¿Sabéis chicos?

Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabéis y que creo que es hora de que cuente más. No me lo puedo tener callado y Angela tiene razón. ¡Hay que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos! ¡Amo a Seeley  
Booth! Recordáis el maldito y odioso día en el que yo me fui a las islas Especias o Moluku como queráis llamarlas y el día en que él se fue a entrenar soldados, un año después de eso, es decir, hace justamente 5 meses casi medio año, Booth y yo nos reencontramos. Él me esperaba en la fuente aquella donde él y yo habíamos quedado para volvernos a ver, lo que él no sabía es que yo no iba sola.

No.

Yo había aprendido a apreciar las cosas.

A querer.

A amar.

Y quería agradecérselo, porque gracias a él, lo tenía todo junto a mí.

Ese día no se por qué sentí el calor y decidí tontear con Booth.

Ese día fue el día en el que mi corazón abrió sus puertas para dar paso al de Booth, así que me entro un impulso gigante de ir por detrás y taparle los ojos como una niña pequeña y así hice.

**_FLASHBACK(5 meses antes)_**

**_Le tape los ojos y me agarro las manos sin apartarlas._**

**_Br: ¿Quién soy? – Hice una voz de hombre intentando fingí pero mi voz se notaba que era falsa._**  
**_Bo: La antropóloga más sexy y guapa y mi favorita que hay en el mundo. – Hice una risilla tonta y le quite las manos mientras él se giraba y nos abrazabamos._**  
**_Br: Te he echado de menos. – Seguíamos diciendo juntos, ninguno de los dos quería separarse de aquel dulce, y apasionado abrazo, en el que él y yo, aunque no hubiera mucho tacto estábamos diciendo que nos amábamos sin palabras._**  
**_Bo: Yo también te he echado de menos Bones._**  
**_Br: ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Te han herido? – Dije separándome y mirándole haber y golpeándole el pecho._**  
**_Bo: Estoy bien. Y tengo suerte créeme. La única razón por la que vivo sois Parker y tú. Te prometí que no te abandonaría._**  
**_Br: Lo sé. Y lo has cumplido. – Los dos reímos._**  
**_Bo: Me gusta que sonrías así. ¿Cómo esta Parker? Angela me conto que hace dos semanas que estas aquí._**  
**_Br: Si… hubieron problemas. Parker está bien. Con Rebecca y Max. Ya sabes, haciendo experimentos. Le encantan._**  
**_Bo: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y me lo cuentas todo?_**  
**_Br: … Me debes un café. – Señale el puesto de cafés en la calle._**  
**_Bo. ¡Es verdad! Vamos a pedirlo. – Los dos fuimos._**  
**_Dependiente: Hacen una pareja muy bonita._**  
**_Bo: …E… No somos pareja._**  
**_Br: No… No lo somos._**  
**_Dep: Pues lo parecen. Deberían plantearse serlo. – Los dos nos miramos._**  
**_Bo. …Bueno._**  
**_Br. ¿Bueno?_**  
**_Bo. O vamos Bones. Todos nos lo dicen. Además tu sabes que yo si te amo._**  
**_Br: ¡Nadie ha dicho que yo no te ame!_**  
**_Dep: … Lo veis hasta peleas de pareja. ¡Aquí tienen sus cafés!_**  
**_Br&Bo: ¡CALLESE!_**  
**_Dep: …_**  
**_Bo. Tu misma rechazaste mis besos Bones!_**  
**_Br: … Hay una línea y tú lo sabes! Si la cruzamos nos separaran, prefiero no estar junto a ti a que nos separen por siempre._**  
**_Bo: …Así que es eso. Tienes miedo de que a uno de los dos lo envíen a otro sitio. Eso no ocurrirá Bones. Lo juro. – Me dijo cogiendo el café y agarrándome por la espalda mientras empezábamos a andar. – Ten cuidado que quema._**  
**_Br: …Lo sé._**  
**_Bo: Deberíamos intentarlo. Ya sabes tú y yo… ser novios._**  
**_Br: Booth no he vuelto sola._**  
**_Bo: A… tienes novio de allí._**  
**_Br: ¡No! – Solo pude reír. – Creo que no me exprese bien. – Lo mire a los ojos mientras andábamos en dirección mi coche. – Allí conocí a una mujer, ella estaba embarazada, pero cuando la niña nació murió. Me pidió que cuidara de la niña porque no quería que se quedara con sus padres, ella era menor de edad, así que me dieron a mí la tutela. Se llama Lucia._**  
**_Bo: ¿Tu madre? ¿Es un chiste?_**  
**_Br: ¿Estas insinuando que soy mala madre?- Booth me miro en forma de disculpa._**  
**_Bo. No Bones. No quería decir eso. Solo quería decir que… me alegro por ti._**  
**_Br: Quiero que la conozcas primero. Angela me ayuda a cuidarla, más bien tenemos las dos la tutela compartida, porque no se qué pasaba que no me dejaban a mi sola._**  
**_Bo. Me alegro._**

**_Los dos seguimos andando por aquella plaza hacia mi coche. Mi mano se cogió a la suya con rapidez mientras me caía una lagrima de felicidad, y mi cabeza cayo inmediata encima de su hombro mientras Booth me rodeaba y los dos seguíamos andando tranquilos como si estuviéramos solos en el mundo, mientras me daba algunos besos en la cabeza acariciadme el pelo y colocándomelo detrás de la oreja._**  
**_El viento me golpeaba y escuchaba los susurros de Booth que me decía._**  
**_Te quiero._**  
**_Te quiero._**  
**_Te quiero._**  
**_Era algo nuevo para mí._**  
**_Me gustaba._**  
**_Yo solo podía dejar caer mis lagrimas por mi mejilla de felicidad._**

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Lo tenía tan cerca.

Él me amaba y más de lo que yo pensaba.

Ese día me di cuenta.

Se que no he hablado de Lucia.

Y no puedo hacerlo.

No puedo pensar en lo que ella estará pasando.

Sé que esta con Booth.

Lo sé.

Él no la dejaría sola.

Lo sé.

Aun recuerdo el día en que Booth me pidió salir, estábamos Lucia, él y yo en mi casa en comiendo un plato de macarrones, él y yo ya llevábamos tonteando pero aun no habíamos tenido  
nuestra primera cita.

Lucia tiente 3 años, pero es lista. No se callaba.

Y al final consiguió lo que quería.

**_FLASHBACK (2 SEMANAS ANTES)_**

**_Lucia: ¡Boo! ¡Boo! ¡Aupa!_**  
**_Bo: ¡Aupa! – La cogió en brazos. - ¿Así?_**  
**_Lucia: ¡Siii! Mami y tu va a salir?_**  
**_Br: ¿A salir?_**  
**_Lucia. Si como tito Hod y tita Angie. Ellos se dan besitos. – Se rio escondiéndose en el pecho de Booth como si hubiera hecho una trastada._**  
**_Bo: ¿Quieres que le pida salir a mami?_**  
**_Lucia: Si. Po fii._**  
**_Br: … Booth… esto no está bien._**  
**_Bo: Dame una oportunidad. Por favor. Tu y yo una cita, te encantara te mostrare que te amo._**  
**_Br: … ¿Una?_**  
**_Bo: Una._**  
**_Br: Esta bien._**  
**_Lucia: ¡Beeen! – Sus ojos estaban iluminadas y se abrazo a Booth. – Serás mi nuevo papi._**  
**_Br. Jejeje. Te quiere._**  
**_Bo: Y yo la quiero a ella y a ti._**  
**_Lucia: A mi más._**  
**_Bo: … Mmmm… Lo siento pequeñina a tu mami la quiero más._**  
**_Lucia. ¡Jooo!_**  
**_Br: … - Solo pude sonreír a tal escena. – Anda dámela es hora de que duerma._**  
**_Lucia: ¡No! No quiero dormir._**  
**_Br: O si quieres_**

**_Booth la metió en la cama a la fuerza. Y cerramos la puerta mientras nos dirigíamos al sofá._**

**_Bo: Cuando le vas a decir que en verdad nos estamos viendo a escondidas._**  
**_Br: Es que no encuentro las palabras para decírselo, porque siempre que voy me… me asusto._**  
**_Bo: Tiene 3 años no te va a comer. – Dijo abrazándome en el sofá. – Nuestra primera cita._**  
**_Br. Si… Te quiero._**  
**_Bo: Y yo a ti. Y yo a ti._**

**_FIN FLASHBACK._**

Si, era verdad. Los dos nos veíamos a escondidas.

¿Por qué debía mentir?

Yo le amaba y él me amaba, solo que teníamos miedo de la separación asi que lo ocultábamos, pero el día de la cita decidimos sacarlo a la luz, por eso todos sabían de nuestra cita.

Lo más extraño fue que Cullen no nos echo la bronca ni nada, más bien nos dio la enhorabuena.

Me extrañe.

De verdad.

Pero se ve que Sweets era lo que intentaba juntarnos. Al pobre casi lo despiden pero nos dio pena y dijimos que lo necesitábamos.

Ahora Sweets era el que ayudaba a Booth, le pedí que si me pasaba algo cuidara de él.

Y estoy segura que eso lo está haciendo.

Se que Camille no tardara en hacerme la autopsia.

Pero aun me visita mucha gente, y no sé por qué.

No quiero más visitas ni más lloriqueos.

Solo quiero risas.

Ver a la gente feliz.

Como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Solo pido eso si no es mucha molestia. Pero sé que no me lo daréis.

¿A qué no?

Sé que Angela seguirá llorando que Booth se seguirá torturando y todo por culpa de un sicopata y una bala perdida.

¿Y pensar que así moriría yo?

He pasado por muchas cosas pero nunca pensé que yo moriría a causa de una bala perdida.

Me equivocaba.

Acababa de morir por esa causa.

¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en Lucia?

La echo de menos.

¿Estará bien?

Mi niña.

Cuidare de ti cuando salga de este cuerpo.

Lo juro.

Por tu madre.

Te quiero igual que quiero a Booth.

Os cuidare a los dos.

Lo prometo.

Un momento.

¡SWEETS ESTOY AQUÍ!

¡QUIERO HABLAR CON….No me escucha…

Malgasto la voz.

Sweets, gracias.

**_CONTINUARA_**

_**Bueno y aki teneis el 6o capitulo. **_  
_**¿Que os a parecido?**_  
_**Necesito que me respondais a dos preguntas.**_

_****¿Quereis que Lucia vaya con Booth ha ver a Brennan y haya un cap de ella y Brennan?**_**  
_****¿Quereis que vaya Rebeca tambien?****_

_**Bueno ya me direis jaja**_  
_**Lo mas importante es que aun quedan personajes para aparecer, quiero que todos tengan recuerdos de ella, pero por en medio e de poner recuerdos de nuestra pareja y eso lo sabeis ¿no?**_  
_**No puedo hacer un fik de Bones sin que Booth aparecca. **_  
_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado.**_  
_**Apretar el botoncito por favor. **_  
_**Jejeje**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bueno como me voy os dejo tres capitulos para que lso disfruteis, espero poder escribir alli, tranquilas me llevo el pen asi intentare colgar.  
Os kiero y prometo acabar el fik...  
Es muy dificil escribir este fik para mi, por k nunca keda lo suficiente sentimental que quiero y ademas e gastado todo el sentimentalismo en los primeros caps jaja  
Aqui teneis tres caps seguidos y creo k el mas sentimental es el nuevo,  
A lo de la edad de Lucia, lo se lo se, es k no pense en los calculos en ese momento lo siento mucho...  
¿Me perdonais?  
Espero k si y k os guste..._**

_**CAPITULO 7: PSICOLOGIA. **_

**Sweets:**_ O Brennan se que parecerá un poco egoísta, pero… ¡No tenias otro momento para morirte ¿no? – Se movía de lado a lado observándome en aquella mesa. – Yo que creía que querías esa cita con todo corazón y para una vez que la tenías va y un gilipollas te la estropea. Mira Brennan no he estado con vosotros más de dos años de mi vida para que ahora ese gilipollas estropee mi trabajo ¿sabes?_

¿Sweets te has vuelto loco o qué?

Él me mato.

No puedes arreglar eso, a no ser que tengas superpoderes, cosa que me parece irónico aunque como no me oyes si te soy sincera con lo loco que estas te creerás que los tienes pero no.

No los tienes.

Eres humano no un personaje de comic.

¿Lo comprendes?

Ese gilipollas pronto estará entre rejas.

Ya verás.

Ya verás.

**Sweets: **_¿Sabes lo peor? Que si yo te hubiera dicho, puedo acompañarte en coche hasta el lugar de la cena. Nada de esto habría pasado pero no. Te dije. Ve andando esta cerca. Fui un estúpido. Por mi culpa estas ahí y no la de Booth. Tenía que haberte acompañado. Lo debí hacer. Daisy dice que yo no tengo la culpa que las cosas pasan por alguna razón, pero tú sabes que vosotros sois mi familia y ahora me he quedado sin un miembro de ella, sabéis que para todo el equipo y gracias a vosotros yo formo parte de él, vosotros erais papa y mama, ahora he perdido a mi mama. Y te echo de menos._

¿De verdad me consideras una madre?

Sweets, tú también eres como un hijo, el mejor amigo de Parker.

¿Quién lo iba a decir?

**Sweets:** _Tú siempre me protegías de Booth cuando me llamaba niño, aunque en el fondo te gustaba. – Sonrió. – Eso a mí también me gustaba, porque mostrabas el aprecio hacia mí, y nadie lo había hecho aparte de tu. Además los dos hemos compartido mucho, mismos problemas. Familias de adopciones horribles. Y si, eso marca para toda la vida, por que se que como yo cada vez que tu cerrabas los ojos soñabas con aquellas pesadillas y no me lo puedes negar. ¡NO!._

Si es verdad Sweets pero relájate por favor.

No puedes amargarte así el día, no puedes. Tu siempre me has ayudado y si me gustaba que Booth te llamara niño o niñato, me hacía gracia y también me gustaba defenderte de él, no sabes cuánto, era algo nuevo para mí, me gustaba protegerte, como si fueras mi hijo, porque aquel equipo lo debíamos proteger nosotros. Angela, Hodgins, Camille, Daisy, tú y todos, erais nuestros niños, a los que no les podíamos hacer nada y a los que debíamos cuidar con delicadeza. Erais nuestros niños. Y siempre lo seréis. Ahora Booth necesita tu ayuda, y sé que el cuidara de vosotros como lo hico siempre.

Lo sé.

Él no os defraudara.

Os quiere.

Igual que me quiere a mí.

**Sweets: **_Sabes que Lucia ya dice mi nombre bien. Me llama tito Sweets. – Le caían lágrimas por la mejilla. – Se que no es hija tuya genéticamente, pero se parece mucho a ti. No me preguntes como. Bueno preguntarme lo veo difícil ya, pero… ella…. Es preciosa y se parece mucho a su madre. Booth la cuida bien y la quiere mucho. Todos los días pregunta por mama, y créeme no sabemos qué decirle. ¿Cómo se lo decimos para que no le duela? ¿Mama a muerto? ¿Mama se ha ido? ¿Mama no va a volver pero te quiere? Es muy difícil Temperance. Podrías ayudarnos ¿sabes? Enviar una señal yo que sé._

Si pudiera hacerlo lo haría.

Pero no puedo moverme.

Esto es horrible.

¡Quiero levantarme de esta mesa!

¡Me duele todo!

Y no puedo.

No puedo dar ninguna señal.

Créeme.

Sweets se que te duele y mucho que no esté con vosotros, se que te parte el corazón que el centro se haya roto por mi muerte. Sé que te duele igual que a todos. Pero yo, no puedo hacer nada. Ni tú ni nadie. Nadie puede hacer nada, y nunca lo podrá hacer.

Hay momentos en la vida en los cuales todo termina, momentos en el que el mundo se te viene abajo, ¿y que problema hay?

Muchos.

Ese día sientes el mundo destrozado y tu vida la encuentras sin sentido, pero es porque tú te sientes incompleto.

Ahora mismo se que sentís que os falta algo.

Yo.

Pero creedme eso hueco que tenias de mí poco a poco se irá recomponiendo y ocupara el lugar de otra persona, y ese mundo destrozado volverá a nacer y esa vida cobrara sentido, volviendo a volar por el mundo como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Todo será un nuevo y maravilloso día, solo fastidiado por una tontería.

**Sweets:**_ ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?... Está claro que sí. ¿Tu….alguna vez has tenido una familia buena? Ya sabes… simpática contigo, que se porte bien. Nada de golpes ni de gritos._  
_¿Has tenido una de esas alguna vez? Porque yo no, cada familia era peor que la anterior, unos me golpeaban y otros me encerraban, se que para ti fue peor al ser una chica. Hemos sufrido los dos, y mucho._

Solo tuve una familia buena, pero solo duro tres días, decían los servicios que no tenían dinero suficiente para cuidarme.

Mentira.

Era buenos sinceros y si tenían dinero suficiente.

No sé qué es lo que ocurrió de verdad.

Solo ten en cuenta una cosa Sweets.

Cuando te duele mirar hacia atrás y te da miedo mirar adelante, mira hacia la izquierda o la derecha y allí estaré, yo, a tu lado, a vuestro lado.

Sois mis amigos, y no me separare de vosotros.

¿Eso lo sabéis verdad?

Cuando salga de este cuerpo lo haré.

Cuidaros.

Estar a vuestro lado.

Por lo que me he dado cuenta, me necesitáis.

Eso me alegra, saber que me queréis y que no podéis olvidaros de mí aunque también me duele si soy sincera y eso ya lo he dicho antes.

**Sweets**: _Soy sicólogo, pero ahora no puedo ayudar a nadie, no me puedo ayudar ni a mí mismo. El dolor es inmenso para todo y llevo tres noches sin dormir pensando en que puedo hacer para que nadie se sienta peor. Sobre todo Booth. Él es el que peor se lo pasa, pero eso tu ya lo debes saber ¿no? Supongo que sí. Lo habrás visto llorar. ¿Me puedes responder otra pregunta? ¿Dios existe? ¿Lo ves? ¿Cómo es?_

Yo no veo nada. No veo absolutamente nada, si te soy sincera. Es como si estuviera en el mundo normal. Aun no te puedo responder Sweets.

**Sweets**: _Sabes que… el mejor recuerdo es una canción para un amigo que ya no está. Y es verdad. Llevo cantando día y noche y créeme hasta Deisy está harta de oírme pero sabe por qué lo hago. Ella aunque parezca raro también te echa de menos. Y más de lo que piensas. Ella eras su ídolo. Te quería y mucho._  
**Daisy.** _Sweets, anda por favor no puedes seguir culpándote._  
**Sweets:** _Solo hablo con ella. Intento… comunicarme._  
**Daisy**. _… Ella… ya no está Lancelot. Tengo que mirar el cuerpo, me dejas?_  
**Sweets:**_ Claro… vendré a verte Temperance._

Sweets se alejo y me quede sola junto a Daisy, allí asustada.

**Daisy:** L_o siento Temperance pero he de buscar pruebas. Así que t voy a abrir la boca para sacarte ADN. ¿No te molesta verdad? Espero que no, porque lo voy a hacer igualmente. – Me abrió la boca causándome un poco de dolor y me puso el palillo. – Ya está. ¿Duele?_

Si…

Créeme duele que te cagas.

Y es la primera vez que digo algo así.

Imagínate.

**Daisy:**_ E visto que tu libro está terminado en tu ordenador, y la dedicatoria a Booth es preciosa, siento mucho si te molesta pero lo he enviado a públicas. La gente necesita leer esa declaración de amor echa a gritos. Nunca nada me había hecho sentir así. Y ya sé que hablo mucho, pero sabes que me gusta hablar, lo sabes. Además tu eres mi ídolo, me encanta hablar contigo. Eres la mejor. Bueno… eras la mejor. ¿Sabes? De tu libro lo que más me gusto es lo que has escrito de Sweets y de mí. Me encanta, y me gusta que pienses que está muy bien que nos casemos, pero lo de la declaración. Todo el libro es una maravillosa carta de amor, y eso es mucho mejor que todos los que has escrito, porque cada palabra llega al corazón, y marcas el sentimiento hacia Booth y con más de 800.000 palabras distintas dices como le amas, lo adoro sabes. Y me encanta como hablas del caso sin salir nunca del tema del amor, es algo nuevo Doctora._

¿Te puedes callar Daisy?

**Daisy: **_Es que lo adoro. ¿Crees que podría continuar yo tus libros? No sería tan buena como tu pero podría intentarlo ¿no? Por probar nadie pierde nada. Además me gustaría ser escritora como usted y aprender de usted, si sigo sus libros podre acabar lo que empezó y así Doctora sería feliz para siempre después de muerta y descasaría mejor ¿no? No quiero que piense que me quiero aprovechar de su muerte, porque no es así créeme. No me quiero aprovechar de usted ni de nadie, solo quiero que descanse n paz. Además adoro la historia de Kathy y Andy. Solo quiero darle un final feliz, aunque solo me dejes escribir un libro más para dar paso al final, sería la más feliz del mundo, si no tendré que escribir yo otro libro ¿sabe usted? Pero yo sé que no seré tan buena como usted. Seré malísima. Y si lo sé, ahora mismo se estaría quejando de mí porque hablo demasiado, y a mí me gusta que te quejes de mí, me encanta cundo me riñes._

¡CALLATE! DE VERDAD DAISY!

**Daisy:** _Pero bueno… ahora no me puedes reñir y eso me entristece… de verdad. Me hacía gracia cuando fruncías el ceño por que hablaba más de lo normal, o cuando estropeaba algo y tenias ganas de matarme y Sweets venia corriendo a consolarme y lo hacíamos en el trastero._  
_¡Que nochecitas!_

No necesitaba esa información Daisy.

**Daisy:**_ Porque aunque Sweets no lo parezca es muy bueno en la cama. Lancelot es el mejor. Creeme._  
**Sweets.** _No le cuentes sobre como soy en la cama._  
**Daisy**: _¿Aun estas aquí?_  
**Sweets.**_ Desde que dijiste ¡Que nochecitas!_  
**Daisy: **_Lo siento y vete te lo he dicho antes._  
**Sweets**. ¡_Está bien!_

Sweets se fue esta vez enserio. Daisy siguió mirándome por fin un minuto de silencio, porque antes no se callaba.

A Daisy era muy difícil callarla, necesitabas ayuda para hacerlo.

Y ahora mismo yo no disponía de ella y creo que no la dispondría nunca más.

A veces pensaba que como una chica tan pequeña podía tener una voz, tan, como decirlo… no encuentro la palabra correcta para definir en no callarse de Daisy.

No se callaba ni bajo el agua, y le daba igual estuviera donde estuviera porque era así.

Al final te acostumbras a eso, pero no siempre es así.

Había veces que para callarla tenías que decirle alguna mentirijilla, y colaba, solo que luego me molestaba porque era mi amiga y no me gustaba mentirla.

Por mucho de pesada que fuera, era mi amiga, porque ella siempre estaba allí como Angela y Camille cuando yo las necesitaba, me cuidaba como ellas dos, porque sabía que yo también era su amiga.

Y era mi única ayudante chica.

Y la mejor.

Si os soy sincera, me encantaría que ella me sustituyera en el Jeffersonian, porque ella amaba a Sweets y era parte del equipo, si la quitábamos del equipo probablemente perderíamos a Sweets también y si perdemos a Sweets, Gordon Gordon dejaría de ayudarnos en algunos casos y si eso ocurriera Booth también se alejaría, y luego yo y así seguiría la cadena.

Todos éramos una cadena de amigos y de compañeros.

Una cadena.

Un equipo.

Y todo esto solo nos unía la amistad.

No podemos destruirla.

Daisy, ojala tu me sustituyas.

Daisy: Anda mira he encontrado una prueba relevante. Ahora tú me darías la enhorabuena y me pondría contenta. – Dijo sonriendo y alejándose.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

_**CAPITULO 8: Felicidad y sentimientos.**_

Podía ver el sol iluminar por las ventanas en dirección al Oeste, eso me indicaba que ya eran sobre las seis de la tarde.

Me sentía perdida y abandonada.

Empezaba a echarlo de menos todo.

Absolutamente todo.

Pero si os soy sincera lo que más echaba de menos no eran ni Booth, ni Lucia, ni ninguna persona.

Echaba de menos el chocolate.

¡SI!

¡El chocolate!

Parece raro, lo sé pero entenderme, necesito comer algo de chocolate, o al menos verlo.

Adoro el chocolate.

Pienso en chocolate y entonces sí que recuerdo a Lucia, y su morro lleno de crema, me daban ganar de comérmela. No sería mi hija bilógica, pero la quería como si fuera así. Ella era mi niña pequeña y siempre lo seria. Gracias a ella me había dado cuenta que si que serbia para ser madre.

A veces pensaba en que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera ido allí, si no hubiera conocido a su madre, ¿ella donde estaría?

¿Con un padre que golpeaba a su mujer todas las mañanas antes de irse a trabajar o que la violaba antes de ir a dormir?

¿Y si le hubiera hecho lo mismo a Lucia?

Yo nunca me lo perdonaría.

Adoptarla había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en la vida, y nunca en la vida me arrepentiría, por mucho que me obligaran a punta de pistola.

Lucia, siempre seria parte de mi nueva familia, y nadie podía decir lo contrario, por eso sabía que Booth la cuidaría por mí y por ella. Él también amaba a esa niñita, él decía que ella se parecía a mí.

Pero solo se parecía a mí en la inteligencia.

Recuerdo el día en que conocí a su madre, yo estaba en la excavación cuando ella discutía con n señor solo por verme diciendo que me conocía.

Yo no la recordaba pero ella, si a mí.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**X: ¡EEE! ¡DEJADME PASAR! Temperance Brennan es mi amiga. ¿Lo entienden?**  
**Guardia: Lo siento, no puede pasar.**  
**Br: ¿Qué ocurre?**  
**X: ¡Temperance! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Tempe!**  
**Br: No sé quien es guardia. – Dije girándome de manera inmediata.**

**El guardia fue alejando a aquella chica embarazada con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**X: Temperance! ¡OSITO DE FRESA!**

**Esas tres palabras, me paralizaron de inmediato. Osito de fresa, si, osito de fresa.**

**Esas tres palabras, solo la sabíamos yo, y otra persona, la hija de la única familia buena que tuve.**

**¿Pero que hacía ella aquí?**

**Br: ¡Guardia! Déjela pasar… ¿Jessica?**  
**Je: Me has recordado… - Su sonrisa se iluminaba. – Te he echado de menos.**  
**Br: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y…embarazada?**  
**Je: Es una larga historia, me case con la persona equivocada, me enamore y ahora solo es un gilipollas que no me deja salir de casa. Necesito ayuda Tempe, no quiero que mi niña, viva con ese sicópata.**  
**Br: Conmigo estarás bien. ¡Ven! – Dije llevándole hasta una habitación, era en la que Daisy y yo nos encontrábamos. - ¿De cuánto estas?**  
**Je: De 8 meses. ¿Se nota verdad? – Acaricio su tripa y me miro. – Le iba a poner Temperance, pero pensé que como odiabas ese nombre me matarías así que elegí Lucia.**  
**Br: Si… te mataría.**  
**Je: ¿Y a ti como te ha ido? No sé nada de ti desde que nos separaron, no sé porque te llevaron a otra familia.**  
**Br. Yo tampoco lo sé. Y me va bien, encontré a mi príncipe azul, se llama Seeley Booth, aun no salimos juntos, es policía y trabaja conmigo.**  
**Je: Grrr… ¿Es ese sexy agente que sale en la tele contigo?**  
**Br: Si ese es. – Las dos reímos y entonces ella paró en seco dejando caer un par de lagrimas. – ¿Ocurre algo?**  
**Je: ¿Me harías un favor?**  
**Br. Si…claro.**  
**Je: Si… me ocurre algo en el parto… si muero… quiero que tu tengas la tutela de la niña.**  
**Br. ¿Por qué dices eso?**  
**Je: Estoy enferma, el médico dice que no podre soportar el parto, y quiero que tenga una buena madre, alguien que le enseñe el mundo y que le quiera y no alguien que le golpee día y noche y la utilice a su manera. Quiero que cuides de Lucía. Por favor.**  
**Br: Yo… lo hare. – La abrace con cuidado sabía que ella lo necesitaba.**

**_FIN FLASHBACK._**

Ese día lo pase fatal.

¿Cuándo ella me pidió eso fue como si todo volviera a cobrar sentido.

Ella había confiado en mí y aun no me lo podía creer, después de décadas y años, ella quería que cuidara de su hija y lo haría, por que cuando fui adoptada por sus padres ella me cuido y yo ahora debía devolvérsela.

Él día en que Lucía nació, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, nunca había llorado tanto.

Cuando su madre cerró los ojos ella seguía llorando en sus brazos, la cogí en mi regazo y fue instantáneo, como si yo tuviera que cuidarla por siempre sentí un lazo junto a ella, y me quede llorando mientras ella me cogía con su pequeña mano mi dedo corazón y paraba de llorar poco a poco buscando en mi alguna protección.

Aquel día decidí volver.

Quedaba aun muchos meses para el reencuentro con Booth, pero me daba absolutamente igual.

_**FLASHBACK**_

(Llamada telefónica)

**Ang: ¿Cómo es que vuelves tan pronto cariño?**  
**Br. Es una larga historia, mejor que lo veas por ti misma…. Sé que te gustara.**  
**Ang: ¿El que me tiene que gustar? Cariño! Sé que si tu vuelves antes de una excavación es porque ha pasado algo y no estoy para sustos. Acabo de llegar de mi luna de miel y sabes, no quiero problemas. ¡Y MENOS QUE MI AMIGA ESTE EN ELLOS!**  
**Br: Relájate… No estoy en problemas ¿Entendido?**  
**Ang. Entendido. ¿Me vas a decir que ocurre?**  
**Br. Lo veras cuando llegue pero necesito tu ayuda, yo sola no puedo con esto. No me dejan.**  
**Ang: Esta bien iré a recogerte a las siete no?**  
**Br. Si… a las siete… te veo he de colgar.**

**(Fin llamada Telefónica)**

**Mire a la niña que se encontraba dormida en mis brazos. Preciosa había crecido durante el mes que habíamos pasado entre el papeleo ella y yo para la adopción. Estaba preciosa y se sujetaba a mí como si fuera a caer de mis brazos.**

**Sus piernecitas se movían y me pegaban alguna que otra pequeña patadita en el brazo, pero no me dolía, la renacuaja no tenía fuerza suficiente.**

**X. ¡El vuelo 365 con destino a Washington DC, embarquen por la puerta 7!**  
**Br: Vamos allá renacuaja. – La agarre mejor y la puse apoyada solo en un brazo mientras llevaba la maleta con la otra mano.**  
**X: ¿Tarjeta de embarque por favor?**  
**Br. Si… espere… ¿Me la sujeta? – Le pase a Lucia dormida mientras las sacaba del bolso. – Aquí tiene. – Volví a coger a Lucia cogí la tarjeta de vuelta y fui en dirección al gran avión que me llevaría de regreso a casa. Y no sola. Cuando llegue otra azafata se encontraba en la puerta.**  
**X: Bienvenidas abordo. Acompáñeme… este será su asiento señora y esta es la sillita de bebe. Ventajas de primera clase.**  
**Br: Lo ves. – Mire a Lucia. – Seguro que nunca habrías viajado con este lujo. – Le di un beso en la frente mientras le abrochaba aquel mini cinturón. Vi como habría los ojos y estiraba las manitas, sabía lo que quería. - ¿Tienen biberones o algo?**  
**X: Si… claro. – La chica sonriente me ofreció un biberón y le empecé a dar un poco de leche a la renacuaja. – Si necesitan algo mas háganmelo saber.**  
**Br: Gracias. Tenías hambre, ¿verdad? Yo también tengo renacuaja, pero pronto estaremos en casa y si hay suerte. Tu nuevo hogar. Te quiero. – Aparte el biberón que ya se lo había terminado y mire mientras despejaba el avión. Pronto llegaríamos.**

**(UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE)**

**Br: Ya hemos llegado ahora a buscar a la tita Angie.**

**Las dos salimos de allí y allí estaba Angela, esperando de espaldas hablando con Hodgins, que al verme con una niña en brazos señalo hacia delante atónito mientras Angela se giraba a observar y veía lo que tenía que ver.**

**Ang: ¡AAAAAAAAAA! – La niña se puso a llorar al despertarse por el grito de su tía. – Lo siento.**  
**Br: ¡Angela!**  
**Ang: Fue sin querer. ¡AY QUE MONADA! – Me la quito cogiéndola ella. - ¿Quién es?**  
**Br: Lucia, quiero que seas su segunda mama.**  
**Ang. ¿Qué? ¿Su segunda mama? ¿Eres su madre?**  
**Br: ¡NO! Haber… si lo soy pero adoptiva, solo que no me dejan adoptar a no ser que alguien me ayude así que… Caroline me dijo que es legal que me dejen adoptar si otra persona adopta conmigo y esa otra persona puede ser una amiga y pensé que tú me ayudarías.**  
**Ang: Adoptarla… haría cualquier cosa por ti Temperance. Y por esta monada de cosa. No llores.**  
**Br: Dámela. – La cogí y una vez cogida a mí dejo de llorar, de manera inmediata. - ¿E aprendido rápido?**  
**Ang: Si muy rápido. ¡Estas echa toda una madraza! ¡Así me gusta!**  
**Hod: Es preciosa. La niña más guapa del planeta tierra.**  
**Ang: ¡eeee!**  
**Br: … Admítelo Angela.**  
**Ang: Vale lo admito. ¿Me la puedo comer?**  
**Br: ¡NO!**  
**Ang: Es una forma de hablar.**  
**Br. Me da igual, voy a llevarla a casa mañana Caroline irá a tu casa a que firmes los papeles.**  
**Ang: Esta bien. Esta noche iré a veros. ¿Vale?**  
**Br: Vale.**  
**Ang: Lo siento pero no puedo dejaros ir. – Me cogió a Lucia. – Soy tu tía, princesa. ¿Qué t parece si te secuestro de compras? ¿Te gusta la idea a que si?**  
**Hod. ¡No hay remedio!**  
**Br: Todos de compras.**  
**Ang. Tita Angie te va a comprar la ropa más molona del planeta tierra. Ya verás. Vas a ser la envidia de todo bebe y de toda mama.**  
**Br: Anda… Angie eso ya lo es.**  
**Ang: Aun mas. – Lucia reía aplaudiendo con sus pequeñas manos.**  
**Br: Es hora de su biberón. – Mire a Angela que no la soltaba de sus brazos. - ¿Quieres dárselo tu?**  
**Ang. Me encantaría. – Angela cogió el biberón y empezó a dárselo con cuidado a Lucia.**

**La sonrisa de Angela era como aquella vez que había tenido a Andy entre sus brazos. Hodgins tampoco podía parar de sonreír ante la felicidad de su esposa, y yo reprimía las lagrimas al ver aquella hermosa escena. Todos mis amigos me estaban ayudando.**

**Bueno, todos no.**

**Solo los que estaban allí en aquel momento.**

**Si hubieran llegado a estar todos seguro que ninguno se hubiera opuesto a ofrecerme ayuda.**

**Fuimos al centro comercial.**

**Ang: Te voy a poner este vestidito que vas súper mona. Y este. Y este. Y este. Y este.**  
**Hod. Soy millonario pero no hace falta comprar la tienda entera.**

**Ang. Y este.**  
**Br: Angela no hace falta que le compres tanta ropa.**  
**Ang: SI hace. – Ya llevaba ochenta i nueve bolsas para ser exactos. – Dejémoslas en el coche.**  
**Br: Esta bien vamos.**

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Así fue como su tita Angie conoció a Lucia.

Una hermosa niña.

Ahí Lucia aun no andaba ni hablaba pero aprendió rápido, su primera palabra la dijo a la edad de 5 meses, y su primer paso lo dio a los 6 meses. Era lista y yo le enseñaba bien. Aun recuerdo su primera palabra como si fuera ayer.

No fue la típica, ni mama, ni papa, ni tito, ni tita.

No.

No dijo nada de eso.

Su primera palabra fue algo que me llego al corazón, no porque fuera sentimental ni nada de eso, si no por que supe desde ese momento que mi niña seria lista e inteligente y con ayuda de cualquiera de nosotros llegaría alto, podría ser algo importante en la vida.

¿Quién sabe?

A lo mejor llegaba a presidenta de los Estados Unidos.

Ojala mi hija fuera alguna vez Presidente de los EEUU.

Si eso ocurriera creedme yo sería la persona más feliz de la faz de la tierra.

Su primera palabra fue:

**_FLASHBACK_**

**Br: ¡ANGELA! No encuentro mi carne para hacerle a Lucia el pasaporte.**  
**Ang: Yo no te he tocado el bolso.**  
**Br. ¡Pues en el bolso no está!**  
**Ang: Pues no lo sé. – Lucia empezó a reírse. – ¡Brennan! Creo que se quien lo tiene.**  
**Br: ¿Quién? – Dije acercándome al salón.**  
**Ang: Esta enana. ¿A que me das el carne de mami?**  
**Br: Anda Lucia. Dámelo. – Lucia aplaudió haciendo que el carne se le cayera de las manos y pudiéndolo coger yo.**  
**Ang: Es toda una ladrona.**  
**Br: ¡Y QUE LO DIGAS! – Angela y yo nos pusimos a reír como unas bobas.**  
**Lucia: Cleidomatideo.**  
**Br: ¿Qué? – Dije riendo. – Cleidomastoideo.**  
**Lucia. Cleidomatideo. ¡Cleidomastoideo!**  
**Br: Muy bien. Su primera palabra es un musculo. – Dije sonriendo.**  
**Ang: Si que aprende de ti. – Las dos reímos.- Di tita Angie.**  
**Lucia: Cleidomastoideo.**  
**Ang: ¡Tita!**  
**Lucia: ¡CLEIDOMASTOIDEO!**  
**Ang: Vale, vale…. Haya paz.**

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Todos esos recuerdos habían sido uno de los mejores de mí vida. Y creedme nunca me olvidaría, de todo aquello.

Y me había dado cuenta a todo eso, hacia mis sentimientos, hacia el amor que sentía por Booth, hacia Lucia, algo que yo me había negado a admitir toda la vida.

AMOR.

AMOR.

Eso era amor.

Como dice Paul Ambroise Valéry "Nuestros pensamientos más importantes son los que contradicen nuestros sentimientos"

Tenia razón.

Mis pensamiento a los que más les había dado importancia eran los que hacían alejarme de Booth, los que me hacían negarle cualquier tacto o beso, obligándome a mí misma y a él sufrir por nosotros, porque lo amaba y siempre lo había amado, pero mi cerebro quería creer que todo aquello solo era un juego simple que pasaría de largo conforme llegara el tiempo.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**_CAPITULO 9: Hermano... _**

Otra vez, otra visita.

Ya estoy harta de que todos vengan a llorarme como niños pequeños.

Empiezo a cabrearme.

Tener recuerdos tristes día tras día, no le gusta a nadie, además lo peor de todo es pensar que tanta gente te quería.

Yo pensaba que moriría sola.

Que nadie me querría.

Por que todo el mundo me decía lo rara que era y la mayoría de gente me decía cualquier cosa mala, pero nunca había oído salir algo bueno de alguien que no fuera de mi equipo, eso me daba a entender que no le importaba a nadie, pero parecía que me equivocaba, y muchos.

Cuando una persona está viva, piensa en disfrutar en vivir, y como yo, solo en trabajar, pero… ¿Qué ocurre cuando has muerto?

¿Y esas cosas que te has perdido?

¿Cómo las recuperare?

Son tantas preguntas.

Nunca disfrute del verdadero amor.

Nunca disfrute de verdad con mi hija.

Y nunca hice nada de lo que realmente quise hacer.

Las únicas cosas que hice fueron tonterías, que nunca me servirían de nada, hacer expediciones, trabajar y trabajar. Mis vacaciones eran trabajos, y aparte… la única excavación que había valido la pena había sido la última. Me había cambiado la vida.

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

Ya había muerto y ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar aquel tiempo perdido tan apreciado por todo el mundo. Aquel tiempo que todo el mundo querría tener.

La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y de manera definitiva.

A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd.

A mí personalmente me iba a encerrar junto el corazón de Booth, porque él me había entregado su corazón, igual que yo le había entregado a él el mío, ahora nuestros corazones unidos iban a desvanecerse, para siempre.

No hay muerte natural: nada de lo que sucede a la gente es natural puesto que su sola presencia pone en cuestión al mundo. La muerte es un accidente, y aun si las personas la conocen y la aceptan, es una violencia indebida.

Yo me moría de amor ahora, amor por querer besar y acariciar a un hombre que ahora mismo estaba fuera de mi alcance, y siempre lo estaría.

Pero hay algo que tengo claro La muerte es el menor de todos los males, por que el dolor es peor que cualquiera muerte y el sentimieno aun más.

Ahora mismo odio, amor, frustración, idiotez corre por mi cuerpo, y me desespera en movimientos sin fin.

Y ahora me doy cuenta que aquella frase de aquel escritor español Camilo Jose Cela es incierta "La muerte es una amarga pirueta de la que no guardan recuerdo los muertos, sino los vivos"

Yo recuerdo.

Aunque poco a poco olvido, pero aun muerta recuerdo.

Pero ay una frase que yo siempre me planteaba y que todos nos planteamos alguna vez, pensando y deseando que nunca llegue nuestra hora.

Siempre son los demás los que se mueren.

Russ había venido a verme y aquí estaba él, yo seguía sin comprender nada.

Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien ni como hermanos ni como amigos, por que Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo será siempre un hermano. Y el nunca había sido mi amigo, ni un hermano.

Dejo de ser mi hermano aquel día en que el también me abandono, pero aun asi, él sigue siendo parte de mi familia.

Igual que mi padre que dejo de serlo aquel día pero era mi familia.

Cuando era pequeña me decían.

La familia siempre estará unida.

¡NI UNA PORRA!

Mi familia nunca estuvo unida y es verdad.

Igual que la de muchos niños huérfanos o abandonados por sus propios padres.

**Russ:** _Tempe, Joey da igual, solo quiero decirte que te echo de menos igual que tus sobrinas, Lucia, y sobretodo….Booth. El se muere por dentro, hasta Lucia lo nota, sabe que te a pasado algo, siempre me pregunta, ¿Qué le pasa a Booth? Llora por mami ¿verdad? ¿Qué ha pasado a mami?, y yo… ¿Qué le tengo que decir yo a una niña que no entiende de la muerte? Todo esto es nuevo para mí, Temperance. Necesito tu ayuda, sabes que tiendo a huir de los problemas y ahora me dan ganas de huir de casa porque no sé cómo decirles que te has ido._

Siempre huyes, no me extraña que lo hagas ahora, pero Russ, tienes que ser fuerte.

Se que a ti eres el que más te afecta después de Angela y Booth.

Además lo sé porque Saber que se sabe lo que se sabe y que no se sabe lo que no se sabe; es el verdadero saber.

**Russ:** _Deseo muchas cosas que se que nunca se van a cumplir, y una de ellas es dejar de temer a todo._

Russ pensar es el trabajo más difícil que existe. Quizá esa sea la razón por la que haya tan pocas personas que lo practiquen. Y por la que tu nunca lo hiciste.

Hazlo.

Hazlo ahora.

Te lo suplico y no es de broma.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado...**_  
_**Un beso.**_  
_**Y si hay suerte hasta pronto si no hasta dentro de un mes**_

_**OS KIERO**_  
_**PONER EL BOTON VERDE...**_


	8. ACLARACION Nota de autor

**_Hola si aki no e dejado un fik pero os kiero decir k el manuscrito del fik jejeje k hic en Canada esta pasandose poco a poco al ordenador cambiando algunos detalles asi k comprender k tarde un pokillo mas de un mes pero prometo que mañana intentare poner uno si no ... pos solo esperarme un diita o dos... _**  
****

**_No seais impacientes tambn tengo otras cosas..._**  
****

**_Pero el fik ya esta medio pasado al ordenador. _**

**_Contestar y por favor decidme k os parecieron los tres ultimos caps k puse k si no no sigo subiendo jajaja k ya no comenta nadie solo una persona o dos..._**

**_Muakkksss_**

**_Pronto continuare :P:P:P :):):):)_**

**_LAURA. _**


	9. Proteccion por amor

_**Hola aqui uno de los caps... y no os quejeis que es normalito ni corto ni largo.. pero e de contestar antes algunos REVIWS.**_  
_**Primer.**_

_**Gracias a todas por los mensajes me encanta qe opineis y saber si os gustan mis historias por que luego voy asustada y no se si continuar y me animan a continuarla creedme si no recibiera REVIWS.**_  
_**NO LA CONTINUARIA!**_  
_**Pero los recibo y...**_  
_**LA CONTINUARE! (jejejeje)**_  
_**Tambien quiero contestarle a BRENNANGIRL trankila no es nada malo y quiero decirte que este sera el ultimo cap en el que veamos a Bren todo el rato en la camilla lo promeo al partir de ahora als cosas van a cambiar, pero quien sabe? A mejor o a peor? JEJEJEJEJE**_  
_**ESPERO K OS GUSTE! :p:p**_

**_..._**

**_CAPITULO 8: PROTECCION POR AMOR_**

Esto no me gusta nada, ya lo dije y lo repito, ver como la gente sufre por mi es doloroso pero desde mi posición puedo decirte que duele más al saber que yo, aquí tumbada, desolada, y echa en esta tabla de metal, no puedo hacer nada para evitar vuestro sufrimiento , porque desde aquí solo puedo desvanecerme poco a poco en mis pensamientos, como hago ahora, hablar entre gritos con la esperanza de que alguien escuche alguna de mis palabras, pero yo se que eso es imposible porque nadie absolutamente nadie escuchara mi voz.

Veo en tus ojos tristeza y desesperación por mí, por un cuerpo sin vida que yace en esta mesa, un cuerpo sin vida que mira autónomo sin expresión alguna, porque eso hacen mis ojos, y aunque si te soy sincera yo obedezco tus ordenes, porque ahora mismo esto de lo que te estoy hablando, lo estoy haciendo dejándome guiar por mi corazón y no por mi mente, estoy mostrando mis sentimientos y abrir y decir cada cosa de las que me he callado todos estos malditos años. Sé que mi corazón ahora mismo trabaja a una velocidad que no alcanzaría ni la velocidad de la luz, pero también sé que ese dolor que yo siento por él ese profundo dolor se obtiene al desear algo que nunca obtuvo ni obtendrá, un amor que rechacé y que ahora nunca podre aceptar.

A veces pienso que tú tienes razón, y dejando pasar la oportunidad del amor, el dinero, la amistad y la felicidad he muerto sin llegar a disfrutar de mi corta y pésima vida con las personas que verdaderamente amé, amo, y amaré.

Cuando cierro los ojos te veo dibujado en mi mente como si fueras real, como si te pudiera tocar de verdad, tus brazos me rodean abrazándome con fuerza, tu mano coge la mía y me la acaricias besándome el dedo pulgar, poco a poco te acercas a mi oído yo me estremezco porque pienso que empezaras a besarme suavemente, pero solo abres la boca y me susurras pequeñas palabras que me hacen sonreír y amarte cada día mas, te oigo de nuevo, " **_te quiero, eres mi princesa"_**. Yo apretó tu mano y me echo más hacia atrás aplastando mas tu pecho para estar más pegada a ti. Te necesito ahora. Tus labios bajan lo noto y empiezas a besarme el cuello con timidez, pero poco a poco la pasión aumenta y oigo una vocecilla que me grita de fondo "_**Mami!**_" es Lucia, la veo correr por las montañas y siguiendo los pájaros que ella hace volar tras sus pasos, veo los pájaros revolotear por los arboles mientras ella corre haciéndolos volar mas y mas alto. Tú me sueltas con un dulce beso y corres hacia mi hija, la coges en brazos y os veo acercaros a mí. Sé que me quieres y sé que te quiero me digo una y otra vez, pero yo también sé que esto solo es un maldito sueño.

Sé Booth que aunque te cuente eso con más detalle y te hable de todo lo que ahora mismo pasa por mi cabeza, tú no estás aquí y aunque lo estuvieras no me oirías ni me veras soltar lagrimas por ti pero sé que si cierras los ojos podrás oírme, o al menos tengo esa ligera esperanza de que me oigas en tus sueños, que sepas que estoy bien que te amo, y te amare, aunque haya muerto, te amare de pro siempre…

**Re:**_ ¡Hola Brennan!_

¿Rebeca?

¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Cómo es que tú vienes a verme a mí?

Creí que me odiabas, que las peleas que tú y yo teníamos, creí que no querrías verme nunca más pero no comprendo porque viniste hoy aquí…

**Re**: _Lo siento tanto, de verdad que lo siento, por ti, por Parker, por Lucia, pero sobretodo por Booth. Él te quiere y llora noche tras noche y yo ya no se qué hacer, Parker se preocupa no sabe por qué su padre llora y yo no sé qué decirle y Lucia siempre esta abrazada a él asustada por que no sabe donde estas porque piensa que la has abandonado. Yo ya no sé qué decirle a los niños ni sé que hacer para que Booth deje de pensar en todo esto, pero solo sé que los niños yo no puedo hacer nada sin la decisión de Booth, y aunque estoy dispuesta a esperar sigo asustada ante sus reacciones._

Lo sé.

Me alegro que hayas venido.

Me alegro que cuides de ellos.

Te necesitan y más de lo que piensas.

**Re:** _Sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, que siempre hemos estado peleando pero tú has conseguido que mi hijo fuera feliz, que Booth madurara, aunque claro pensando como es Booth, solo madura cuando está contigo porque te ama, y quiere demostrarte que eres su chica, por que cuando esta con los niños vuelve a ser el crio que siempre ha sido o al menos lo era hasta que tu…También hiciste que yo madurara aunque a mí me costó mas pero lo hice al dejar a Booth ver a su hijo. Eres un ejemplo a seguir tanto en inteligencia y sabiduría como en moral. Eres una buena persona. Siempre has sabido cuidar de Parker mejor que ello, y aunque tu dijeras que no estabas preparada para ello te equivocabas porque cuidaste de mi hijo y le ayudaste a ser mejor persona y a aprender nuevas culturas, y ahora valora todo lo que hay a su alrededor y con esa niña estabas haciendo lo mismo, porque esa niña es afortunada por haberte tenido como madre, y aunque no es tu hija biológica tiene tus ojos azulados, y tu belleza, ella es igual que tu, y sé que Booth no dejara que le pase nada, porque la protegerá con su vida si hace falta por ti._

Lo sé.

Sus ojos, su pelo, todo de ella me recuerda a mí.

No se pro que pero siempre se me ha dado un parecido, creo que por eso pude aceptar cuidarla tan rápidamente, al reflejarme en sus ojos, el día que nació me sentí llena de amor y cariño.

Llena de un sentimiento nuevo.

Uno que nunca antes había conocido.

No era el amor que sentía por Booth, no era nada de eso ni se parecía a ese amor.

Era… diferente.

Pero aquella mirada, aquellos ojos azul claro como el color del agua del mar pura y limpia me hicieron estremecer, haciéndome sentir un dulce escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo que se aferro a el y se marco en mi corazón poco a poco reconstruyéndolo y abriendo las puertas consiguiendo aceptar sentimientos de amor hacia otras personas que ame anteriormente y que iba amar en un futuro más que próximo. Unas personas que tenía a la otra punta del mundo pérdidas en distintas partes, pero la más importante de ellas.

Booth.

Si…. A él lo amaba de verdad.

**Re: **_Tienes mucha suerte de tanto parecido. Tienes suerte. Su melena morena es igual de ondulada que la tuya, sus ojos azules reflejan el mismo dolor como si ella sintiera aquello que tú has sufrido durante lo largo de tu vida, pero es verdad ella ha sufrido eso y más, porque piensa en ti sufre por ti y además sufre por ella y sobre todo por Booth. Solo hacle un favor. Cuídala estés donde estés, porque ella a cuidado de ti estos últimos años de tu vida. No sé qué decirte por que se que si te digo los movimientos de Booth te dolerá mas pero es necesario que lo sepas. Él ahora mismo no deja de mover cielo y tierra por encontrar a tu asesino, por matarlo con sus propias manos y sé que a ti no te gustaría eso, se que quieres a Booth a salvo pero yo no puedo frenar sus pasos y el quiere matar y encerrar a ese cabron de por vida. A veces obligo a Booth dormir en casa, él y Lucia siempre se encuentran en la habitación de invitados, pero cada noche Lucia viene con temor a mi habitación asustada por las palabras de Booth en sueños, ella con lagrimas en los ojos se coge a mí y me abraza con fuerza durmiéndose en mis brazos como hacia Parker de pequeño cuando tenía pesadillas. Y siempre me pregunta lo mismo, una y otra vez. Las palabras de Booth. "**Te quiero Huesos. No te vayas sin mi espérame yo lo hare hasta mi muerte, lo hare, lo hare, no te vayas sin mí por favor**". Creo que está perdiendo la cabeza y yo ya no se qué hacer. Nunca, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, tan débil tan deprimido por una chica, y no sé si tendrías que sentirte afortunada por ver a un chico dar su amor en llantos por ti o desafortunada por observar su sufrimiento. No lo sé. Solo sé que esa reacción esta clara a que enfermedad se difiere. Al amor. Y el primer síntoma el cual está sufriendo Booth por esa enfermedad es el sufrimiento uno que él nunca había experimentado antes de verdad y ahora lo está haciendo por ti._

Rebeca lo sé.

Créeme.

Se que él no se merece todo esto.

Yo quiero que él se recupere pero no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Pagaría el dinero suficiente por contratar a alguien que lo sacara de esa depresión que lo está matando, pero, no puedo hacer nada desde aquí, lo visito en sueños y el no me responde, y sé que en el fondo sabe que estoy con él.

Lo sé.

Pero yo no puedo hace r nada.

Aun no controlo este mundo, tampoco lo conozco, sigo sin comprender donde coño estoy metida.

**Re**: _Tengo que irme, pero antes, siento mucho los insultos que reproche en ti, mis celo hacia ti por Booth, cuando Booth no es nada mío, solo el padre de mi hijo, alguien al que rechace cuando me pidió matrimonio. Lo siento, por mi mala educación hacia ti, por todo el mal que te hice y por todos mis males comportamientos. No me volveré a comportar así nunca, con ninguna de las novias de Booth, con ninguna de las chicas que salga y que ame igual que te amo a ti. Créeme. No volveré a hacerlo y esto es una promesa que te hago a ti, la que en el fondo se que fue mi mejor amiga y aliada._

Te creo.

Te creo.

Por que se que lo hacías por protegerle, no solo a Booth si no también a tu hijo, se que queras la mejor madre para tu hijo y sé que temías que tu hijo me amara mas a mí que a ti, a mi ahora me pasa eso con Lucia, pero sé que ella debe tener una nueva mama, que la abrace y la cuide, ahora lo sé porque yo también soy madre.

Lo comprendo con claridad.

Se lo que es sufrir por tu hijo, preocuparte por qué no sabes de que llora ni de por que no rie o porque esta triste.

Se lo que es querer proteger a un hijo.

Se lo que se siente, porque ahora ya lo dije, soy madre, igual que tu y la mayoría de mujeres de la población según un estudio científico.

Ahora me he dado cuenta que el mejor regalo, no te lo da el amor, ni la vida, te lo da un hijo, fruto del amor y la vida, pero ese es el gran regalo el hijo porque a Parker lo quiero como un hijo, igual que tu quieres a Lucia como tu propia hija.

Ahora sé que es lo que siente Booth cuando protege a su hijo, pero sobre todo cuando me protege a mí, y cuando se preocupa por mi y Parker.

Reconozco su dolor.

Su amor.

El que siente por mí demostrando esos sentimientos que a la vez de hacer sufrir son hermosos.

Pero lo mejor de mi vida ha sido ser madre y sobretodo darme cuenta de quién es el amor de mi vida.

Sexi Agente Seeley Booth.

Eso es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en esta corta vida y me encanta, no más dolor me dije a mi misma el día en que lo averigüe pero me equivoque aun me quedaba el dolor de mi muerte y vuestro sufrimiento.

Rebeca….

Gracias.

Gracias por todo, por enseñarme cosas y ayudarme a progresar y cambiar y ayudarme también a que Booth lo hiciera. Sobre todo me ayudaste en que no puedo confiar de todo el mundo.

Pero Booth gracias a ti también maduro, poco a poco pero no solo fue con mi ayuda, todos aportamos algo de él y aunque él no ha dejado a su niño pequeño se que aun lo lleva dentro pero él ha cambiado y aunque se comporta como un maduro me encanta cuando hace alguna tontería, eso es lo que me enamoro de el. Amo y amare siempre a ese niño que lleva en su interior ese protector que siempre me abrazaba cuando estaba mal y que dejaba cualquier cita por estar a mi lado cuando mi papa hacia otra de sus locuras.

**Re:**_Me tengo que ir, eres la mejor persona que he conocido y Gracias por todo. Gracias._

¿Gracias?

¿Por qué?

**Re:** _De verdad te lo agradezco. Por cuidar de Booth, protegerlo y también convertir a mi hijo en lo que es ahora y lo que será en un futuro, un niño estudioso, inteligente, buen chico, amistoso y con futuro un futuro que promete. También te agradezco el que salvaras a mi hijos siempre que había un secuestro o algo de verdad te lo agradezco y también que salvaras a Booth, porque si Booth estuviera muerto no se qué haría Parker sin el igual que nos e que hará Lucia ahora sin ti. No lo sé. Pero te agradezco todo, absolutamente todo lo hiciste por mí, por Parker, por Booth, y por todas las personas a las que pusiste su asesino entre rejas. Te lo agradezco todo desde el momento en que tú y yo nos conocimos._

Gracias Rebeca.

Lo hice por ellos y por mí. Adoro a esos tres niños, si decimos que Booth es uno, jejeje. No sé qué haría sin ellos, Booth es, es el amor de mi vida, Parker es uno de mis tesoros, cada sonrisa, cada lagrima la siento como si fuera mía, como me pasa con Lucia, porque ellos son mis ángeles, mis tesoros, mis dos amores, los que se que he de proteger con mi vida, día y noche, aunque este enferma o muerta sin poder levantarme de una cama. Los quiero como si fueran mis hijos biológicos.

**Re:** T_e echare de menos. Cuida de Booth estés donde estés él te necesita más que los peques._

Si.

Lo hare.

Lo prometo, cuida tú también de ellos mientras yo investigo como salir de este infierno en el que me encuentro atrapada.

Espero salir pronto de aquí.

Liberarme de esto y ayudarte a cuidarlos.

Adiós Rebaca y….. gracias por venir a verme , por hacerme comprender diferentes cosas por hablarme y por hacerme compañía mientras estoy aquí esperando a mi autopsia la cual empezara

en una hora.

Creo que queda poco para que mi mente desembarque en la locura y me gusta que tú la hagas recordar para que no lo haga.

Solo quiero descansar en paz y sé que todos me lo deseáis.

Si esto es un jodido castigo os juro que no me gusta nada.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_Bueno espero que os haya gustado ... intentare poner esta noche el siguiente jaja para asi dejaros menos dudos con lo que dije arriba jajaja  
Besos  
Apretar el botoncito verde jaja  
Gracias:)_**


	10. Estoy aqui

**_Este es mas corto pero espero que os guste ademas aun continua pero es que he de colgar esto por que necesito haceros unas preguntas abajo para continuar si no os importa claro. Bueno a lo que iba, espero que este os guste un poco por que los demas ya no seran igual la cosa va a cambiar como dije pero mejor explica abajo cuando acabis de leer jajaja No quiero desvelar cosillas por que algunas le gusta leeros._**  
**_Bueno abajo os digo preguntas y demas ._**  
**_Como os e prometido e colgado un segundo cap y aun no es de noche asi k me debeis una. _**  
**_Muaaakkkss_**

**_..._**

**_CAPITULO 9: ESTOY AQUI_**

**Bo:**_ Recuerdas aquel día en que te prometí que nunca te abandonaría? Una promesa nunca se rompe ¿verdad? Entonces sabes qué significa eso ¿no? Si. Exactamente. Voy a cumplir esa promesa aunque me cueste mi vida, y para cumplirlo cuidare de Lucia aunque haya de matar a alguien para hacerlo y también pienso amarte y quererte día y noche haga sol o haga frio, como siempre te he amado y esperarte a mi lado porque sé que cuando me llegue mi hora volveré a estar contigo para abrazarte y besarte, pero sobre todo sentirte a mi lado tus respiración y tus caricias. Nunca te abandonare. Nunca, dejare de pensar en ti, ¿Me oyes? Nunca._

Booth, por favor obedéceme, rehaz tu vida, no puedes seguir sufriendo como lo estás haciendo ahora mismo por mí. Te amo, pero tú necesitas seguir porque si te estancas tú el equipo también lo hará y tu eres lo único que les queda y además yo me sentiré peor. Te quiero y siempre lo hare. Te quiero tanto para saber que lo que haces está mal y debes progresar, aunque me duela se que necesitas una nueva chica que te de lo que yo no te podre dar nunca más.

**Bo:** _¿Cómo se lo digo a Lucia? No sé qué decirle, cada noche pienso en ti y lloro, ella se acerca a mí y con su dulce voz me dice preguntando mientras se tumba a mi lado mientras la abrazo "**¿Por qué lloras tito papi Booth?¿Estas malito? ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Quieres que te cure con mi kit de médicos?**" Pero ayer no me pregunto nada de eso y me la encontré llorando en un rincón de tu habitación mirando una foto tuya y de ella en la cual yo aparecía haciendo cosquillas pero entonces me dijo algo que me dolió por que tenía razón y que me dejo sin habla, "**Deja de mentirme tito papi Booth. Mami esta muerta. Por eso no viene. Por eso lloras. Mami no volverá nunca como mi primera mami!**" ¿Qué debía hacer? Sabes lo que me cuesta asumir, pensar que aquel día por fin te mostraría que es el amor y que nunca llegaras a aquella cita que había preparado con cuerpo y alma para tu. Lucia te quiere y yo le mentí le dije que estabas de viaje de negocios, mentí. Mentí a una niña huérfana a la cual quiero como mi propia hija._

Tranquilo Booth.

Lo comprendo todo, yo tampoco sé que esta mejor, si mentir o decir la verdad ya.

Ahora mismo no se qué es lo correcto, solo me siento débil, sin fuerzas, sin ganas de nada, solo quiero golpear y gritar a las paredes pero es imposible.

Necesito tu tacto, tus caricias, tus besos…, pero sé que nunca los obtendré.

Te necesito junto a mí.

De verdad.

No se qué deberías decirles a los niños pero no quiero que ellos sufran también, no quiero más lagrimas derramadas por mí.

Solo quiero sonrisas y felicidad, quiero verte enamorado de otra mujer aunque me duela, pero quiero volver a veros felices a todos.

Se que estoy dejando caer lagrimas, se que espero una siempre respuesta de amor entre tu y yo, pero tu eso nunca lo sabrás.

Nunca sabrás que llore por ti, que te ame, que te adore.

Tampoco sabrás que sufrí por ti.

Eres lo más grande que mi corazón obtuvo.

La única persona que me ha amado y que he amado en mi vida la que me ha hecho llorar, reir y…

¡Camille!

¿Y Booth que ha ocurrido?

Hace un segundo estaba hablando con él y ahora….

**Cam:** _Bueno Temperance Brennan ciento mucho que sea yo la que lo tiene que hacer… - Su mano se acerco hacia el cuchillo para empezar a hacerme la autopsia abriéndome por el brazo._

No lo hagas. Por favor. Tengo miedo, a esa cosa. Ahora que estoy aquí lo veo de otra forma.

**Cam:**_ Sera un segundo. – El cuchillo se clavo en mi mano y sentí el dolor punzante en ese momento la expresión de Camille cambio mientras en mi interior gritaba y lloraba de dolor. - ¡Booth! _

¡Llama a la ambulancia! Bren coagula… ¡está viva!

**Bo:** _¡OH DIOS MIO! – Marco el teléfono mientras corría hacia mi subiendo las escaleras. – ¡UNA AMBULANCIA AL JEFFERSONIAN RAPIDO! – Sus manos se posaron sobre mi espalda y me cogieron abrazándome a él, yo seguía sin poder reaccionar pero estaba viva que mas podía pedir. – Mi amor estoy aquí, te pondrás bien. ¿Por qué esta así Camille?_  
**Cam:** _Comió pez globo ¿no te acuerdas? Como no se me ocurrió antes, el golpe más el pez globo mal cocinado, le hico una parada, el corazón late, pero va tan despacio que no se siente, ella ahora mismo te está oyendo, siente el dolor del cuchillo lo siente todo pero no puede mover ningún musculo el pez globo la a paralizado en el hospital hay medicinas mañana estará bien. Ha tenido suerte la mayoría de veces el pez globo sí que causa Muerte._  
**Bo:** _Tranquila, te quiero ¿vale? Si me oyes quiero que sepas que estaré contigo todo el día en el hospital te cantare nanas para que te duermas te traeré a Lucia, pero no te mueras. – Me beso la frente mientras el lloraba abrazándome y la ambulancia entraba la puerta nada mas los paramédicos me pusieron las manos encima todo se me volvió oscuras._

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Bueno como so decia arriba ahora si puede que ella este viva pero... ¿que pasara con Booth y el asesino?  
Jajajaja  
Prometo no ser muy mala, pero admitamos que Booth es muy protector y no dejara de buscar al asesino o si?  
Solo hay una persona que se lo pueda impedir...  
Bueno chicas quereis que la historia contnue pero responderme dos preguntas...  
¿Accion con el assesino?  
¿Angela y Hodgins de por medio?  
Jejejejeje  
Bueno ya me direis en Reviws ahora estoy sin ideas asi k cuando los leea empezare a pensar por k la unica idea k me viene es para un nuevo fik k empezare esta noche a escribir.**_

_**Apretar el botonzito verde please.  
Muakkkkss  
Aaa ySI ME FUE GENIAL EN CANADA! GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR:):):)  
**_


	11. La verdad

**_Bueno aki os dejo otro capitulo y kiero decir una cosa voy a colgar un fik nuevo crossover ANGEL BONES, pero lo colgare como si fuera de Bones os parece bien?_**  
**_Espero k si y espero k os guste este cap, la verdad es k solo es la informacion para poder seguir por k tube una idea en este fik jaja os dejare con la duda._**

**_Os kiero..._**  
**_Muakkss.._**  
**_..._**

**_CAPITULO 10: LA VERDAD._**

_**TRES DIAS DESPUES EN EL HOSPITAL**_

**Br:**_ Mmmm… agua...a….gua…_  
**Bo:**_ ¿Puedes hablar? - _dijo sonriendo y emocionado podía ver en sus ojos su alegría reflejada en sus ojos, su mirada era lo que más conocía, más que mi propia vida.  
**Br:**_ Ne…ce…sito a…gua, tengo… la… boca… seca…por…fa…vor…_ - Dije intentando articular palabra ya que me costaba hablar al tener la boca costrada, el suero me funcionaba y me daba líquidos pero eso no conseguía mantenerme una boca mojada, la tenia seca, tan seca que me costaba abrirla aunque utilizara todas mis fuerzas_**.**_

Me calle al ver como él se levantaba corriendo a llamar a una enfermera, pude ver cada uno de sus movimientos, la flexión de brazos al abrir la puerta y vi el temblor en sus manos, como su aun tuviera miedo de que me volviera a pasar algo.  
Su voz sonó fuerte y nada más avisar se dirigió en un segundo a la pica del baño, el cogió con su mano su taza de café y la vacio lentamente, abrió el grifo y me lo lleno de agua poco a poco me lo acerco suavemente a mis labios para hacerme más fácil tragar aquel líquido.

**Bo: **¿_Mejor_?  
**Br**: _Gracias...__**  
**_**Enf**: _... Llamare al doctor pero de momento todo va mejorando, su pulso cardiaco es normal y no demasiado lento, eso es una buena señal señorita. _- Su sonrisa era demasiado falsa, estoy segura que pensaba, **"Tengo ganas de irme ya a casa a descansar"**_**  
**_**_Bo_**: _... Gracias..._ - dijo cogiéndome mi mano y acercándose más a mí, como su hubiera estado siglos sin verme sin tocarme, pero yo me sentía así._**  
**_**Br**: _Lo siento... por hacerte llorar, te oí. Te veía, y veía como sufría la gente sobre todo tú y Angela, pero se lo mal que lo pasaste por Lucia, y fue mi culpa, te deje solo... lo siento__****__._  
**Bo**: _... Fue la culpa de ese cabron al que voy a coger de sus mismísimos huevos_ **(con perdon de la expresión) **_y juro que matare aunque para ello me cueste la vida._

Sus ojos llenos de rabia avisaban de que pronto iba a llegar una tempestad de peleas y balas, una masacre humana.

**Br.** _Te quiero vivo, no muerto._  
**Bo:** _... Y me tendrás vivo._

El sin motivo alguno se acerco a mí depositando un suave beso en mis labios, al cual yo no supe reaccionar.  
Hacía tiempo que no notaba ninguna de esas sensaciones.  
Sensaciones que hacían provocar mi locura.  
Me entraron ganas de arrancarle la camiseta, besarlo, tirarlo sobre la camilla y violarlo allí mismo, pero no podía.  
Aparte de que era un federal y lo amaba estaba aun cansada en aquella camilla.  
Solo sonreí.  
Sonreí por disimular el dolor que me causaba cualquier tacto.  
Pero aun y así aquel dolor merecía demasiado la pena.

**Bo:**_ Me debes una cita._  
**Br:** _Me la debes tú._

Le sonreí apretándole un poco su mano, quería sentirlo cerca de mí, el solo sonrió cogiendo mi mano y depositando otro suave beso.

**Bo:** _Y la tendrás pero yo también quiero la mía._ - Sus labios se volvieron a posar sobre mi pero esta vez sobre mi frente, solo cerré los ojos por un instante intentando sentir otra vez esas sensaciones.

Booth me miro a los ojos y acaricio mi mejilla dejando caer una lagrimilla en ella, yo solo hice dejar caer otra lagrimilla esta vez mía y sus manos rozaban mi rostro con suavidad.

**Br:**_ No llores... estoy bien, ya estoy bien, estoy viva, ya paso. Quiero ver a Lucia._  
**Bo:**_ Lucia esta con Rebeca, ella está muy bien, se entero de que le mentí y ahora mismo me odia, pero por lo demás, ella también quiere verte y abrazarte, solo que no quiere que yo este contigo. Lo último que me dijo fue, _**"_Mi mami no iba a volver te odio, no me dejaste verla, quiero ver a mami, te odio, te odio ojala te mueras."_**  
**Br:** Hablare con ella...no iría enserio ella te ama, lo sé. Me lo dicen sus ojos su mirada, ella tu eres un padre para ella… por cierto ¿y papa?_**  
**_**Bo**: ._..Ha pasado una semana y..._  
**Br**:_ ¿ ¡Que le paso a papa!_  
**Bo**: _...Max... tu padre... el quería ir a por el asesino conmigo, pero..._  
**Br**:_ ¿Lo mataron?_  
**Bo**: ¡_No! Lo siento... ¿te ice pensar eso...?__**  
**_**Br**: _SI..._

Mis ojos soltaban lagrimas no sabía que decir, mi padre muerto, aunque ahora sabía que estaba vivo el golpe de pensar que no volvería a ver a Max era duro, no porque solo era mi padre si no porque era el único que podía protegerme a mí, a Lucia y a Booth, era el único que tenia las jodidas respuestas.  
Nunca quise saber del tema.  
Nunca quise enterarme de lo que llevaba aquel colgante aunque sabía lo que era pero no quise decir nada.  
No se lo dije a nadie.  
Ni a Booth.  
Jure a mi padre que me callaría, que no diría nada sobre aquello pero era la hora de que todo saliera a la luz, esto había llegado demasiado lejos, yo estaba de por medio y si continuaba estaría Booth y Lucia también de por medio y no quería ponerlos en peligro a ellos también.  
Ellos son mi vida.  
Si ellos mueren…. Yo…se que moriré con ellos.  
No puedo dejarlos escapar, mi corazón vive con ellos dos.

**Bo:** _No... No... Tu padre viajo a las Bahamas, el fue a por el asesino pero, no ha conseguido coger un avión de vuelta y no lo conseguirá hasta dentro de 3 semanas ay tormentas_  
**Br:** _... Pero... quiero verle también él tiene... él tiene la llave._  
**Bo:** _¿Que llave? ¿Tempe dime lo que sabes?_  
**Br:** _Vino a por mí solo por mi colgante papa me lo quito mientras hablaba conmigo, en él hay una pequeña llave, esa llave abre una caja de un banco en esa caja ay otra llave y esa llave da a una puerta allí ay dinero de mi padre robado y demás yo no sé k puerta es ni k numero de banco pero mi padre y el asesino si por que ellos fueron cómplices y él es mi tío. El hermano de mi padre, el hermano de Max._  
**Bo**: _¿Cómo que tu tío? Pero Temperance eso significa que te conoce…_  
**Br:** _No me disparaba a mí, tiene puntería, solo quería asustarme, no me matara pero si ira a por vosotros y lo intentara._ – Las lágrimas empezaron a caerme.  
**Bo**._ ¿Por qué no me contaste esto?_  
**Br:** _Por miedo, miedo a que me dijeras que oculto pruebas y me detuvieras, yo solo prometí a mi papa no contar a nadie nada y ahora yo no sé nada solo que ese colgante tenía valor y mataran por él._  
**Bo:** _No pasa nada, yo cuidare de ti, te amo, te amo._

Él susurraba una y otra vez esas dos palabras y yo solo pude sonreír y acariciar su mejilla al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Entonces una silueta pequeña entro por la puerta.

**Lu**: _¿Mami? _– Su sonrisa iluminaba la sala y escalo la camilla subiendo y abrazándose a mí. La bese en la mejilla llorando y entonces ella miro a Booth. - ¡_VETE_!  
**Br:** _No te vayas…Preciosa el no te quería mentir, pero, yo le obligue a hacerlo. Lo siento quiero que le des un besito y le pidas perdón por lo que le dijiste de que lo odiabas, dale un abrazo fuerte._  
**Lu:** _…Lo siento. – _Se abrazo a Booth y le dio un besito en la mejilla. _- ¿Me perdonas Papitito Booth?_  
**Bo.** _Perdonada mi niña._ – Booth sonrió besándola en la nariz y me abrazo a mí junto a ella. – _Os quiero a las dos, y os protegeré a las dos con mi vida._

_**CUATRO DIAS DESPUES YA EN CASA.**_

Toc toc.  
Se oyó en la puerta.

**Br:** _Yo abro._ – Abrí la puerta y me encontré aquel rostro. -_ ¿Tío?_  
**Tío:** _Hola Temperance, es hora de que sepas la verdad._

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Bueno espero k os haya gustado.  
Apreten el botoncito verde.  
Intentare seguir escribiendo.  
Besicos!  
Comentadme please me gusta saber si os gusta o no, kiero saber tanto bueno y tanto malo, y trankila brennangirl que no me ofendere jajaja.  
Yo acepto tanto las buenas criticas que las malas entre k no me insultes y me maltrates soy feliz pero se que a ese punto no llegaras... jajaja  
o ESO ESPERO... JAJAJA  
uN BESO...  
COMENTAD :):)  
**_


	12. CUENTAMELO

**_Si si lo se, he tardado y menuda mierda pero es que ya no me queda casi inspiracion vais a tener que dejarme idear un poco ¿ok? _**  
**_ANGEL BONES colgare pronto y este fik ya le keda poco pa terminar, por que no puedo sacar tema donde no lo hay._**  
**_Espero k os guste..._**

**_CAPITULO 11: LA VERDAD_**

Booth corrió cogiéndome de la cintura y intentando protegerme de mi tío.

**Bo**:_ ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Como le toques un pelo te partiré la cara!_  
**Tio**: _Eres duro, pero no he venido para eso, he venido para contarle a Temperance la verdad, pero antes quiero saber dónde está el colgante._  
**Br**: _¡NO LO SE! Y no quiero saberlo… _- Lo mire con odio. – _Papa lo cogió._  
**Tio**: ¡_Mierda! El no es tu padre._

Booth y yo nos miramos y yo me quede temblorosa por lo que acababa de oír.  
¿Más mentiras?  
No comprendía nada.

**Br**: _¿Entonces?_  
**Tio**: _Tu padre soy yo. Tu madre y yo nos amábamos y tu padre nos pillo, yo escape para que no matara a tu madre, ese dinero lo quiero para ti, porque eres mi hija. Eres de mi sangre_.  
**Br**: _¡Canútamelo todo!_  
**Tio**: _Era invierno, hacia frio, recuerdo que tu padre estaba de caza con Russ y yo fui a visitar a tu madre, era preciosa, ella y yo nos amábamos, le ayude a hacer la cena, encendí la chimenea, sus ojos azules claros iluminaban la habitación, quería huir con ella, pero tenía miedo de dejar a tu hermano solo, ella se abrazo a mi llorando y nos quedamos mirando durante varios segundos, yo no pude evitarlo y la bese con delicadeza, sus lagrimas caían sobre nuestros labios rozándose pero seguíamos aquel beso, en un abrir i cerrar los ojos, los dos nos encontrábamos sobre la cama, tumbados, desnudos y abrazados. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella me sonrió yo no pude evitar sonreír, pero me vestí con prisa porque sabía que tu padre llegaría pronto, y no podía dejar que matara a tu madre y dejar a tu hermano solo. No podía hacer eso a la mujer que amaba y la cual solo tenía ojos para un hombre. Tu hermano. Solo la bese en la frente y le prometí que volvería a por ellos dos, y corrí a mi casa pero cometí el error más grande de mi vida, cuando agarre mi bolsa perdí mi placa en aquella casa, lo bueno es que tu padre no sabía los números de mi placa._  
**Br**: _Tu y mi madre….¡Qué asco! ¿Tú eres mi padre?_  
**Tio**: _Escúchame, soy tu padre, pero debes escucharme, es una larga historia._ – Me miro resoplando y volvió a empezar. – _Cuando pasaron dos semanas volví a la casa, tu padre le estaba dando una fiesta a tu madre, iban a ser papas, yo me caían lagrimas, fingí que eran de alegría, pero tu madre también le caían, de tristeza porque tú te criarías con aquel hombre, y yo por qué sabia que eras mía y nunca podría cogerte en brazos, mi única hija, mi única herencia, yo me sentí débil en aquel momento y salí corriendo de aquella asquerosa casa. Tu hermano lloraba y tu padre vino a buscarme, yo no sabía que hablar con él, que le tenía que decir: **"Esa niña no es tuya, es mía, por que el otro día me folle a tu mujer"** Tu padre me hubiera matado, a mí y a ella. Y quería que tuvieras una vida feliz, no quería que te pasara nada malo. Pero la jodi más de esa forma. Dos días después empezó todo, bebí me emborrache y me puse en problemas, me entere de que iban a hacer un robo gordo y borracho fui a casa de tus padres y me quede hablando con tu padre._

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Max**:_ ¿Cómo que van a hacer un robo?_  
**Tio**: _Si… En el museo de antropología, jajaja huesos y cosas de esas, jajaja piensas ir? Soy poli._  
**Max**: _No pienso ir. Tú vendrás conmigo, y robare contigo. Necesito ese dinero para mantenerlos, y Christine vendrá con nosotros._  
**Tio**: _Ella no tiene que ver en esto._  
**Max**: _Ella es mi mujer y ara lo que yo le diga. ¡ENTENDIDO!_  
**Tio**: _Entendido… pero como le pase algo será tu culpa._  
**Max**: _No le pasara nada, porque tú te encargaras de tenerla sana y salva, si que prepara todo para el robo de mañana, y deja esa borrachera par de inútil._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

**Tio**: _Tu padre estaba loco, o eso pensaba yo en ese mismo momento, aunque claro, ya no sabía que pensar de él. Al día siguiente por la noche, hicimos aquel robo y allí empezó todo aquello, tu madre y tu padre robaron y robaron y aquel dinero lo escondimos, pero ahora tu padre lo quiere porque sabe que le traicione y no dejare que lo tenga porque ese dinero es para ti, para que cuides de tu hija, de mi nieta, y tengas una vida feliz, ¿Lo entiendes hija?_  
**Br**: _¡NO ME LLAMES HIJA! ¡NO QUIERO VUESTRO SUCIO DINERO!_  
**Bo**:_¡FUERA DE MI CASA!_  
**Tio**: _Dejadme ver al menos a mi nieta._  
**Br**: _…. Fuera de mi casa…_

Booth me miro con tristeza y echo al hombre que decía ser mi padre.  
Estaba confundida.  
Los brazos de Booth me rodearon y caí en su hombro llorando.  
¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles de comprender?  
¿Por qué tiene que ser así mi vida?  
Cruel.  
Dura.  
La odiaba, y desearía haber muerto aquel día, pero no podía porque aunque las cosas se estropearan tanto, mi corazón estaría con Booth, y yo quería disfrutar de ese amor, pero también quería saber la verdad.  
Una verdad falsa.  
¿Max es mi padre?  
Lo iba a averiguar.  
Tengo sangre de Max, y pienso comparar mi ADN.  
Seeley sé que me quiere por cómo me estrujan sus brazos, y necesito su ayuda.  
Me siento perdida, en un mundo de gente cruel y desdichada sin fortuna alguna, mi madre engaño a Max, o todo es una falsa mentira que él me cuenta para convencerme de algo irreal.  
No puedo pensar.  
N tengo argumentos.  
No tengo absolutamente nada.  
Solo palabras enredadas en mi cabeza, pensamientos mezclados que no llevan a ningún camino, que no tienen ningún fin. Argumentos que nunca serán vistos.

**Bo**: _¿Mejor?_  
**Br**: _¿Quién es mi padre?_  
**Bo**: N_o lo sé, mi vida. No lo sé, pero prometo ayudarte. Te quiero. _– EL me miro a los ojos besándome. –_ No dejare que nadie te haga daño pero creo que miente. Max te ama amor. Max no te haría daño, tranquila. Estoy seguro de que ese hombre miente._  
**Br**: _¿Seguro?_  
**Bo**: _Seguro_

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_FIRMEN!  
PULSEN REVIEWS JAJAJA_**


	13. TRAMPA

_**Bueno espero k os guste, la verdad este esta llegando a su fin por que quiero darle mas importancia al de ANGELBONES **_  
_**Me alegro de todos lso reviws que colocais, la verdad es que este capitulo creo que os dejara al final con algunas preguntas...**_  
_**Leed y comentad**_  
_**:)**_

_**CAPITULO 12: TRAMPA.  
**_

Llevo más de una hora moviéndome de lado a lado en el salón intentando analizar cada una de las palabras de aquel hombre, ¿pero qué debo hacer?  
Mi padre, ¿es verdaderamente mi padre?  
Tengo miedo, pero no puedo seguir torturándome de esta manera, lo tengo decidido, así que empezare a hacer las maletas, es lo mejor para todos.  
Cojo la maleta que tengo y abro el armario, empezando a colocar ropa mía y de Lucia, toda dentro, es lo mejor que se puede hacer.  
Booth acaba de llegar y sé que está impresionado, cree que me voy por él, que lo quiero abandonar, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarle, así que continuo tirando ropa y ropa sobre aquella gran maleta, hasta que siento sus manos coger las mías y llevarlas hasta su pecho, el me miraba a los ojos, y me aparto el pelo de la cara mirándome.

**Bo**: _¿Qué haces mi vida?_  
**Br**: _Voy a las islas esas en las que esta Max, donde está el dinero, voy a averiguar quién soy._  
**Bo**: _Te acompaño._  
**Br**:_ Lo que quieras pero déjame prepararla._  
**Bo**: _No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Te acompaño Temperance._

El también hico la maleta y luego fuimos a por Lucia, y nos dirigimos directos al aeropuerto. Mire pero no recordaba aquel lugar donde estaba el banco, Booth me miraba.

**Bo. **_¿Qué ocurre?_  
**Br**: _No recuerdo en qué país se encontraba el banco…_  
**Bo**: _Piensa amor._

**Br**: _El viento es un caballo:_  
_óyelo cómo corre_  
_por el mar, por el cielo._

_Quiere llevarme: escucha_  
_cómo recorre el mundo_  
_para llevarme lejos._

_Escóndeme en tus brazos_  
_por esta noche sola,_  
_mientras la lluvia rompe_  
_contra el mar y la tierra_  
_su boca innumerable._

_Escucha como el viento_  
_me llama galopando_  
_para llevarme lejos._

_Con tu frente en mi frente,_  
_con tu boca en mi boca,_  
_atados nuestros cuerpos_  
_al amor que nos quema,_  
_deja que el viento pase_  
_sin que pueda llevarme._

_Deja que el viento corra_  
_coronado de espuma,_  
_que me llame y me busque_  
_galopando en la sombra,_  
_mientras yo, sumergido_  
_bajo tus grandes ojos,_  
_por esta noche sola_  
_descansaré, amor mío._

**Bo**: _¿De qué hablas Tempreance?_  
**Br**: _Esa era la poesía que mi padre me contaba cuando soñábamos con ir a las Bahamas. ¡LAS BAHAMAS!_  
**Bo**: _¿Nos vamos a las Bahamas? ¡TOMA!_  
**Br**: _Calla y corre o se irá el vuelo, y aun hay que comprar billetes._

Eso hicimos. Y subimos a aquel avión, un avión que nos podría traer alegrías o problemas, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que mi niña también lo estuviera, se que Seeley estaba preocupado por las dos, que él nos quiere y nos ama y por eso me gusta tenerlo a mi lado, lo abrace nada mas el avión despego y pude observar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Alegre y feliz.  
Mis brazos se estrecharon más a su cuerpo y el estiro su brazo izquierdo rodeándome por la espalda para acercarme más a él, pude observar como sonreía y reía en voz baja mientras me besaba en la cabeza, y el quito el reposa brazos que nos separaba, sabía que a él también le molestaba.  
No tenía miedo al avión, solo es que necesitaba el calor de Booth, sentirme segura y protegida por él.  
Por el hombre al que amo.  
A veces, no sentía nada, me sentía en un mundo perdida, como cuando mis padres me abandonaron.  
Sola.  
Sin nadie quien me protegiera, me sentía tan desprotegida, que me entraban ganas de ir a dormir en un descampado junto a un coche abandonado, como hice aquella pequeña etapa de mi vida, hasta que fui adoptada por una panda de capullos.  
Recuerdo que lo primero que pensé cuando me ofrecieron a Lucia, fue, ¿y si esa niña le hacen lo mismo que a mí?  
No.  
No podía permitírmelo.  
No de esa forma.  
Yo debía hacer algo por ella y eso hice, la adopte, quería cuidarla no quería dejarla igual que a mí, no quería que la maltrataran, o golpearan o lo que fuera, no quería que hubiera aparecido muerta años después en cualquier lugar, en medio de la nada.  
No podría permitir que eso le hubiera ocurrido, pero pienso todos los días, que hay miles de niños en esa situación.  
¿Y cómo sobreviven?  
Los adoptaría a todos, pero no puedo, y no sé qué hacer.  
Ellos no tienen la culpa.  
Así que ya pensare luego que hacer.

**Bo**: _¿Qué ocurre? ¿En qué piensas?_  
**Br**: _En todo, en mi en Lucia, en todo._  
**Bo**: T_odo saldrá bien, yo os protejo, mírame, yo te quiero y te protegeré con cuerpo y alma, y si hace falta daré mi vida por ti, porque eres mi vida._  
**Br**: _Tu vida…- Solo pude sonreír, por primera vez me sentía feliz al escuchar esas palabras._

El vuelo fue tranquilo Lucia durmió todo el viaje así que no molesto en las largas horas, la cogí en brazos y nos disponíamos a bajar para recoger las maletas, una vez recogidas, nos dirigimos a la salida.  
Las Bahamas.  
Un lugar nuevo.  
Las vistas ya eran hermosas nada más salir del gran aeropuerto, solo faltaba encontrar una habitación de hotel.  
La verdad no fue difícil encontrar un hotel y pedí que fuera una suite, ya que éramos tres y quería estar agusto con Booth.  
El iba emocionadísimo en aquella suite, tanto que sus gritos hicieron despertar a una Lucia que por primera vez estaba profundamente dormida, en sus pensamientos. Cuando sus manos rozaron mis hombros sentí que abría los ojos y la mire dándole un beso en la frente.  
Solo la moví y la tumbe en aquella pequeña arropándola y decidí que lo mejor era cantarle una nana, la única que me sabia.

**Br**: A_l pasar la barca_  
_me dijo el barquero_  
_las niñas bonitas_  
_no pagan dinero._  
_Yo no soy bonita_  
_ni lo quiero ser_  
_tome usted los cuartos_  
_y a pasarlo bien._

_Al volver la barca_  
_me volvió a decir_  
_las niñas bonitas_  
_no pagan aquí._  
_Yo no soy bonita_  
_ni lo quiero ser_  
_las niñas bonitas_  
_se echan a perder_

_Como soy tan fea_  
_yo le pagaré_  
_¡Arriba la barca_  
_de Santa Isabel!_

**Br**: _Me dijo… el barquero. LO tengo Booth._  
**Bo**: _¿El qué?_  
**Br**. _Papa me cantaba esta canción, al pasar la barca me dijo el barquero…. Solo hay un lugar aquí, donde pasen barquitas, y te lleven a la isla de allí en frente, el banco está allí._  
**Bo**: _¿Y Lucia la dejamos aquí?_  
**Br**: _…No lo sé…_  
**Bo**. _¡Ven aquí pequeña! – _La cogió ahora él en brazos.

Salimos, íbamos decididos a ir allí.  
Solo tuvimos que subir a una barca y nos dirigimos a aquella isla, llena de flores y vegetación. Cuando desembarcamos le pregunte donde había un banco y él me respondió que solo había uno en toda la isla, solo debía seguir recto un caminito que había por el lado derecho.  
Fácil, me dije a mi misma.  
La verdad es que no sabía que hacer con Lucia, porque si ahora nos metíamos en líos, ella también estaría involucrada, pero no podía dejarla sola, así que me adentre por el camino con ellos dos, fue fácil encontrar el pequeño poblado y el pequeño banco, solo debíamos entrar, dar mi nombre y que Booth enseñara su placa, se que nos abrirían la puerta. Así que entramos directos al banco, dispuestos a todo, incluso Booth con la niña en brazos tenía otra mano preparada para disparar en el centro a cualquiera que se pusiera en nuestro camino, le daba igual que solo me rozara, se que él lo haría.  
Pero eso no fue lo peor.  
Lo peor fue lo que encontramos al entrar.  
Max.  
Max estaba allí hablando con uno de aquellos hombres que trabajan allí, con mi colgante.

**Br**. _¡PAPA!_  
**Max**: _Temperance, tienes que irte de aquí!_  
**Br**:_ ¡No! Quiero ver que hay ahí dentro, si no no me iré, y quiero saber si tu eres mi padre, si lo eres, no te negaras a darme tu ADN._  
**Max**: _cógelo._ – Abrió la boca.- _¿Tu tío ya te ha contado esa historieta verdad? Le dije que no se acercara a ti, que te dejara empaz, y que no te mienta. No le hagas caso, y está bien_ e_ntraras…. Pero no quiero que digas lo que vais a ver ahora… déjame coger a mi nieta._  
**Bo**: _Claro Max, sé que no mientes. Entiende que Brennan este asustada._  
**Max**: _Lo entiendo. _– Cogió a Lucia en brazos mientras dormía y entraron.

Max se dispuso a abrir la caja y lo hico con ayuda de mi colgante, entonces salió una amontonada de polvo y dentro habían millones y millones de papeles y una llave.

**Max**: _Esto… es tu partida de nacimiento… _- Saco una caja llena de fotografías. – _Cuando eras pequeña, videos y fotos. _– Me los dio en la mano. – _La prueba de ADN, me obligaron a hacerla cuando te confundieron en el hospital, no sabían cuál de todos los bebes era mi hija, malditos médicos, los denuncie. _– Me enseño un periódico. – _Soy tu padre, quieras o no… te querré, pero debes coger esta llave… sé que no quieres saber nada del dinero, lo sé pero yo tengo una copia de la llave, el dinero está seguro y tu lo podrás donar a tus museos o lo que quieras pero… tengo una idea para demostrar que tu tío miente, solo quiero que finjas que él dice la verdad que finjas que le quieresayudar, llévalo con vosotros, pon cámaras en las habitaciones, le encantaba tocarte brennan, eras su muñequita, le pille y lo eche de casa, solo ay que esperar y Booth le dará un tiro en la cabeza._  
**Bo**: _Eso no lo dudes._  
**Max**: _No lo dudo._  
**Br**. _Está bien… toma la llave, llévate a Lucia, contigo estará segura._  
**Max**: _¡Mira por ahí viene ahora ir!_  
**Bo**_: Si mejor vamos._

Salimos para encontrarnos en la entrada con mi tío. Allí sentado él observaba todo a su alrededor.

**Br**: _Max se ha ido, he conseguido la llave papa, te creo._  
**Bo**:_ No me fio de Max, acaba de golpear a Brennan para escapar._  
**Tío**: _¿Y Lucia?_ – Yo mire no sabía que decir.  
**Bo**. _Está en casa, era peligroso traerla, ven te llevaremos al hotel para descansar y salir mañana, nosotros tenemos la llave_.  
**Tío**: _Esta bien._

En todo el viaje de vuelta al hotel pude observar como no dejaba de mirarme el bolsillo donde llevaba la llave y cuando se durmió vi como Booth colocaba cámaras por toda la habitación, quería estar seguro de que no me hacía nada, así que en la hora de la cena todos reunidos, charramos y reímos como si fuéramos una familia de verdad.  
Fue fácil fingir, cogí mi móvil y auto llame a Booth le contesto el móvil como si se tratara de alguien importante.

**Bo**. _Si… mierda…claro…ya voy_. – Colgó. – _Tengo que irme, volveré por la mañana, los polis de aquí dicen que tienen una pista. Te quiero amor. _– Me dio un beso.  
**Br**. _Yo también te quiero._

Vi como se alejaba tras de mí, y me quede allí sin decir nada, absolutamente nada.

**Br**. _Buenas noches papa. _– Fingí y me fui directa a mi cama, solo cerraba los ojos, pero entonces sentí una presión sobre mi cuerpo.

¿Sabéis esa sensación cuando te hundes en una piscina y no puedes respirar, pero quieres utilizar todas tus fuerzas para salir?  
Pues así me sentía yo ahora.  
Me gire intentando gritar y vi el rostro de mi tío, sentado sobre mi estomago, presionando mis pulmones y poniéndome algo parecido a la anestesia para dormirme, pero yo intentaba hacer lo que fuera para estar despierta solo me quede un poco ida. El cogió mis manos y me tiro al suelo arrastrándome hasta una silla.  
¿Booth lo está viendo o no?  
¿Estará muy oscuro para la cámara?  
Noto algo sobre mis manos, una cuerda me está atando a una barandilla.  
¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretende?  
Entonces noto como me saca la llave falsa del bolsillo y olfateo el olor a gasolina que me rodea, lo único que veo después, es como el lanza una cerilla encendida sobre la gasolina y todo se prende ante mis ojos.

_**CONTINUARA**_

_**Espero k os haya gustado...**_  
_**Y si lo se un final raro para este capitulo...**_  
_**Pronto intentare poner mas...**_  
_**Un beso...**_  
_**COMENTAD**_  
_**:)**_


	14. dinero

**_ Bueno espero que os guste...  
Este no sera tan emotivo,e s mas aburrido, pero es que necesito para que entendais el capitulo siguiente que sera muuy largo y el final, si no me cabe lo colgare en dos partes.  
¿Quereis que el final sea largo?  
Bueno contestarme a eso ¿vale?_**  
**_Un beso y gracias por leerme y dejarme reviws, voy a colgar ahora un mini cap de ANGELBONES_**  
**_Espero que tambien lo leais..._**  
**_Muchos besos._**  
**_jjejeje_**  
**_Aqui va este capitulo nuevo y creo que el penultimo._**

**_..._**

**_DINERO._**

¿Qué puedo hacer?  
He de salir de aquí, la llama va acercándose a mí, y el fuego aumenta más y mas, noto ya el calor del ambiente, mi frente ya suda demasiado. Tengo miedo más de lo que imagináis.  
¿Por qué me ocurre todo esto a mí?  
Tal vez, es verdad, ha llegado mi hora, es hora de mi muerte.  
Pero no puedo dejar de luchar por mi vida, quiero vivir, quiero vivir, por lo menos, hasta tener un hijo de Booth, uno solo.  
¡Quería ese hijo!  
¡Quería ver a Booth llorar el día el nacimiento!  
¡Quería ser feliz con Booth!  
¡Lo quería todo con él!  
Una vida.  
Una casa.  
Una familia.  
Una felicidad.  
Un mundo.  
Un mundo, único.  
Eso era lo que quería con Booth.  
Todo.  
Absolutamente, todo.  
Pero debía empezar a plantearme, que si no conseguía quitarme estas cuerdas y huir antes de acabar echa ceniza, no tendría nada de eso. Nunca puedes cumplir todos tus sueños, en esta vida ¿verdad? Solo si eres rico, aunque pensándolo bien. Yo lo soy. Soy rica, pero nunca gasto mi dinero, soy una estúpida, pero prefiero que lo tenga Booth.  
Miro el reloj solo a pasado medio minuto, pero para mí esto ya es una eternidad.  
Este calor me está matando.  
¿Por qué tarda tanto Booth?  
¿Le habrá pasado algo?  
He de idear algo ya, aunque sea difícil de hacer.

**Br**: _¡Booth! ¿Dónde estás? ¡JODER!_

Yo ya empezó a cansarme de pelear.  
Pero he tenido una idea, bajo el armario hay una ovilla de cinturón, tal vez si estiro el pie antes de que llegue el fuego a mí pueda destorme.  
As de intentar Brennan, se que puedes.  
Estiro el pie y consigo cogerlo y arrastrarlo a mí, solo he de rascar hasta que la cuerda se rompa.  
Se que puedo hacerlo.  
Las lagrimas caían de mis ojos azules, ya estaba desesperada pero en el fondo escuche una voz, supe quien era al mínimo segundo, Booth.  
Él ya venía a por mí.

**Br**: ¡_Booth! ¡Ayuda!_  
**Bo**: _¡Tranquila!_ – Oí la puerta, estaba siendo golpeada. - _¡NO CONSIGO ABRIR!¡MIERDA!_  
**Br**: _…Te quiero…_  
**Bo**: _¡No te rindas! _– Yo empezó a oír más portazos pero oí la voz de mi tío.  
**Tio**:_ ¿Así que una trampa me tendisteis? Os ha salido el tiro por la culata._  
**Bo**: _¡Hijo puta!_ – Solo escuche un tiro después de esa palabra.  
**Br**: _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - _Grite llorando.

¿No habría matado a Booth?  
¿Verdad?  
Espero que no porque si es él el que ha muerto, juro y pongo a dios por testigo, que no luchare por vivir y salir de aquí con vida.  
Mi Booth, no puede haber sido.

**Bo**: ¡_Estoy bien! _– Volví a oír portazos.  
**Br**. ¡_Noto el fuego!_ – Yo seguía llorando. - ¿_Lo has matado?_  
**Bo**. _No lo sé, ha salido corriendo, no sé si le di. ¡Tranquila! _– Entonces la puerta cayo de golpe, lo vi acercarse entre los escombros y demás, cuando entro empezó a desatarme. – _Los bomberos están de camino, tranquila, cógete a mí. Vamos fuera. _– Me cogí a él y él me levanto como si yo fuera una princesa y me llevo fuera dejándome en el césped aun agarrada a él. Él me acariciaba las mejillas, y me apartaba el pelo de la cara con lágrimas en los ojos. –_ No me vuelvas a hacer esto, no me lo vuelvas a hacer. Te amo mi niña._  
**Br**: _Lo siento, te quiero…_ - Lo bese y los bomberos y ambulancia llegaron en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Él no me soltaba de sus brazos, mi brazo tenía varias quemaduras y mis pies también, uno de los paramédicos se acerco corriendo a nosotros.  
**Par**: _¿Está bien?_  
**Br**: _Me duele un poco…_  
**Bo**: _Cúrela por favor doctor. _– Booth miraba con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas. – _Por favor._  
**Br: **_Estoy bien Booth._  
**Par**: _Te va a doler, pero será un segundo._ – El para medico, me roció una especie de alcohol sobre las quemaduras, apreté la mano de Booth con fuerza por el dolor y deje caer varias lagrimas, directamente me puso una venda. – _Ya esta…. Por suerte no se a quemado mas… todo está bien._  
**Bo**: _Gracias doctor._ – Booth me cogió en brazos. – _No voy a dejar que andes._ – El me sentó en un banco y puso mi frente contra la suya. – _Cuando te vi por la cámara, me asuste. Más de lo que piensas._  
**Br**: _Yo también… lo siento, y gracias por salvarme._  
**Bo**:_ Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, sabes que no me lo perdonaría._ – Sus ojos volvían a soltar lágrimas.  
**Br**: _Ey… mírame, estoy bien. Gracias a ti. Sana y salva. _– Lo bese con amor, quería que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. – _Estoy bien._  
Bo: _Muy bien. _– El me volvió a besar, esta vez fue un largo beso con experiencias nuevas me dormí entre sus brazos mientras apagaban el fuego.

Desperté en un lugar nuevo. Yo no sabía dónde estaba, pero vi a Booth que estaba sentado al borde de la cama poniéndose una camisa y me acerque sin que me viera abrazándolo por detrás. El hico una mueca con los labios hacia arriba, demostrándome la belleza de su enorme sonrisa. Yo por lo menos adoraba esa sonrisa, tan…única.  
Empecé a besarle el cuello no quería que se fuera, no sabía porque él se vestía y de golpe se giro tirándome a la cama y besándome pero cuando sonó el despertador interrumpiéndonos el se separo automáticamente de mi.

**Bo**: Vístete.  
**Br**:_ …Ya no hacemos el amor…_  
**Bo**: _… Tenemos que ir con Max._  
**Br**:_ Pero él puede esperar_.  
**Bo**:_ Sabes que no._  
**Br**:_ Es mi padre Booth, sabes que si sabe apañárselas solo._  
**Bo**: _No quiero hacerte daño ¿vale?_  
**Br**:_ ¿Por qué?_  
**Bo**: _Hace cinco días aun te duraban los moratones y demás de cuando el tiro, y ahora, esta llena de quemaduras, no quiero hacerte daño. Cuando te cures sere todo tuyo._  
**Br**: _No me duele._  
**Bo**. _¿A no?_ – El cogió y me toco un brazo, por la parte vendada y yo grite.  
**Br**. _Vale me duele un poco. _– Lo mire rencorosa. – _Ahoga fiestas._  
**Bo**: _O vamos no te pongas así. Te prometo que tendrás todos los que quieras, pero ahora vístete._  
**Br**_: …Si…_

Cogí mis cosas y me vestí, directamente. Yo seguí a Booth, pero él no quería soltarme de su mano, y su tacto me gustaba, el entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y de vez en cuando apretaba mi mano o la levantaba y me daba un dulce beso en ella, eso me gustaba y me hacia estremecerme de felicidad.  
Fuimos hasta el aeropuerto y cogí a Lucia en brazos, Booth llamo a la policía y le explico todo que Max era bueno y lo que quería hacer el tío de Brennan, cogieron el avión a la nueva isla, a por el dinero, ahora ese dinero era propiedad de Brennan y el padre quería asegurarse que en sus manos estuviera, fueron al banco.  
Max aun tenia a Lucia en brazos y miraba a la gente, eran diferentes, ella no entendía nada, aun era muy pequeña.

**Lu**: _¿Por qué se bañan en chocolate mami?_  
**Br**: _No se bañan en chocolate, son así, hay diferentes especies de humanos, pero todos venimos del mismo mono, solo que cada uno se adapta al lugar donde vivie, los chinos adaptan los ojos por el sol, y se les hacen alargados, ellos se hacen morenos también por el sol, y agarran ese color…_  
Bo:_ … Huesos, no le des una clase de ciencias es muy pequeña._  
**Br**: _…Esta bien…_  
**Lucia**: _Pero a mí me gusta mami, sigue contando._  
**Br**: _Ves será científica…_- Yo reí de inmediato. - _Es eso, cada uno se adapta nosotros, tenemos frio calor y nuestro cuerpo se queda blanco para convivir con las diferentes temperaturas._  
**Lu**: _ALA QUE GUAY!_  
**Bo**: _Anda renacuaja ven aquí._ – La cogió en brazos y la beso en la mejilla. – _Dile a tu mami… _- Le susurro algo al oído.  
**Lu**: _Tito-papi Booth dice que eres muy guapa y sexy y que si no le das un beso se pondré triste_  
**Br**:_ … _- Sonreí y me acerque a él besándolo con pasión.  
**Max**: _¡Aquí tienes el dinero Temperance!_- Me dio un maletín. – _Te quiero hija._  
**Tio**: _Que bonito._  
**Bo**: _Aléjate de ella._  
**Br**:_ … Ven aquí Lucia…_ - La cogí en brazos protegiéndola.  
**Bo**: _Tempe sal corriendo y coge el primer taxi al aeropuerto y el primer vuelo que haya._  
**Tio**: T_engo gente en el aeropuerto._  
**Bo**:_ … Hijo puta…_ - se lanzo encima de él, yo grite y obedecí a Booth pero no exactamente hice lo que él dijo. Deje el dinero y la niña en un taxi junto Max, cogí un arma que llevaba escondida y fui apuntando a mi tío.  
**Br**: _No te muevas…_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, si lo se este no es tan emotivo etc, pero es que no me vienen ideas tengo muchas mas para ANGELBONES, lo siento...  
Espero k os guste yd e todas maneras dejadme reviws, que los malos tambn me gustan y lo sabeis,:) me gusta saber tanto bueno como malo.:)  
jeje  
De los errores se aprende.**_

_**Apreten el botoncito...  
****Muaaks.**__**  
**_


	15. LLEGO SU HORA Y LA NUESTRA

_**Es el final y prometo que luego de esto colgare mas seguido ANGELBONES, ademas tengo otra idea en mente, pero no la colgare hasta que la haya terminado.  
Espere que este capitulo os guste...  
Me e inspirado un poco en varios temas, e intentado hacerlo un poco mas "feliz"  
Gracias por los Reviws y la gente que me a apuntao en favoritos tanto en ANGELBONES como en ¿Estoy muerta?  
Gracias...**_

**_CAPITULO FINAL: LLEGO SU HORA Y LA NUESTRA.  
_**

**Tio**: _¿Vas a dispararme?_  
**Br**: _Si lo voy a hacer…_  
**Bo**: _Dame el arma Temperance yo tengo mejor puntería._  
**Br**: _…Esta bien…_ - se la di a Booth, y eleve las manos colocándolas en mi cabeza, intentando colocar en orden la información que recorría en aquel momento por toda mi mente.

Aquella era demasiado.  
La gente gritaba desesperada al ver gente con armas, y yo no sabía qué hacer solo colocarme detrás de Booth, mi amante y mi hombre de armadura.  
En ese momento la vida delante de mí pasaba a cámara lenta, podía ver como absolutamente mi vida entera pasaba por mis ojos, haciéndome recordar escenas olvidadas por completo, incluso escenas en las que salía mi madre.  
Mi madre.  
Cristhine Brennan.  
Booth me ordeno que saliera, y yo no obedecí, como de costumbre, no iba a dejarlo solo, pero él no dejaba de gritarme y gritarme, y decirme que fuera con mi hija.  
Mi tío cada vez no sabía qué hacer, él ya estaba viejo, si corría lo pillábamos, si disparaba disparábamos, y claro fuera como fuera, moriría o acabaría en la cárcel.  
Se rendiría pronto, pero aunque daban cosas que hacer.  
Cosas complicadas.  
Mi tío salió corriendo, pero no en la dirección donde estaba Lucia, algo que no s alivio, y lo dejamos correr tan libremente, en unas horas estaríamos en Washington DC y Cullen nos ayudaría a lo demás junto el equipo.  
Así que andamos hacia fuera.

Afuera, el viento continuaba ululando. En el interior del aeropuerto, sólo el ruido que hacían las maquinas de las maletas, al soltar una de golpe y el zumbido de un generador y una especie de cochecito resonaban espectralmente en aquel enorme espacio, pero a cada paso que íbamos alejándonos de aquel lugar hacia el taxi, dejábamos aquellos ruidos atrás. Todos ocupábamos aquel taxi, Max, Booth, Lucia y yo.  
Llegamos a un aeropuerto más grande, allí nos esperaba el avión a DC, aquellos ruidos anteriores volvían a resonar en esa gran sala, solo que más fuertes, supongo que en cuanto más grande es un aeropuerto mas fuerte suena aquello, así que quise dejar a un lado aquel horrible sonido y me centre en mi hija y el amor de mi vida.

-**_El vuelo con destino a Washington DC 4824-v ha abierto sus puertas en la 45._**

La voz retumbo en mi cabeza y todos salimos corriendo únicamente para coger ese avión.

-_**Bienvenidos a bordo.**_

Mi padre pasó a segunda clase, en cambio nosotros tres estábamos en primera, a Booth le encantaba viajar así, y a mí me gustaba verle feliz viajando así.  
Nos abrazamos cuando Lucia se durmió y nos quedamos hablando sobre como seria nuestro futuro, teníamos tantos sueños, y la mayoría nunca se cumplirían, pero soñar era gratis, y nosotros teníamos aquella imaginación por las nubes.  
Entonces recordé la canción de Reverendo Moe y las palabras que decía, en aquel momento me sentía como esa parte de la canción en la que dice:** _Sus palabras susurraban mi oído, de esa noche ya no olvido , y el calor de tu voz, acariciando la pasión y esa noche la luna….tembló…_**  
La luna, para nosotros ya había temblado y tanto, que se había partido en mil fragmentos, llenando el cielo de estrellas más pequeñas y hermosas, un cielo nunca visto un cielo lleno de amor, pero no todo era alegría, pensando que mi tío seguía suelto por la ciudad.  
¿Qué íbamos a hacer?  
No podíamos a arriesgarnos a volvernos a ver con él, menos mal que Cullen y el FBI nos esperaba en el aeropuerto eso me aliviaba más de lo que me imagináis.  
Booth solo quería mantenerme a salvo a mí y a Lucia, y yo junto a él siempre estaría a salvo, ¿pero como detendremos a mí tío?  
Estoy harta de huir con Booth y con Lucia, por lo menos ya volvemos a casa, junto a la vigilancia policial.  
Por fin me sentiré segura, últimamente empiezo a tener miedo.  
Miedo**  
**Una palabra que hasta ahora no aparecía en mi diccionario, pero…  
¿Y si hacen daño a Booth?  
¿Y si hacen daño a Lucia?  
Me moriría.  
Y sé que Booth piensa absoluta y rotundamente lo mismo que yo.  
Pero el miedo que yo siento, es distinto al que la verdadera Temperance Brennan sentiría, la verdadera Brennan tendría miedo al amor, a formas una familia, a que alguien lo amara, a que alguien se atreviera de cuidar de ella, que alguien la quisiera más que su vida, pero todo eso la nueva ya lo tenía superado, por que la nueva, yo, tenia junto a mí a Booth, un hombre que me ama, que cuida de mi, y que me quiere más que su propia vida, que daría su vida por mí, que nunca dejaría que me hicieran daño, un hombre que me ha dado una familia, junto a mi pequeña Lucia, un hombre que por fin después de seis años, casi siete ha conseguido que mi corazón, se abra, y se haya recompuesto y haya dejado de estar herido por amar una sola vez más. Algo magnifico que nunca, nadie antes había conseguid, y por primera vez, él, él único hombre que lo ha conseguido, el hombre que ha hecho historia en mi vida, lo ha hecho, lo ha conseguido, y su nota es de un diez.  
Oigo un ruido espantoso.

-**_El tiempo estimado en Washington DC es de unos 17ºC no se levanten de sus asientos hasta que el avión haya parado definitivamente, espero que hayan disfrutado de un magnifico vuelo, y no se desabrochen los cinturones hasta que no se apaguen los motores. _**

Booth como siempre desobedeció desabrochándose los cinturones y levantándose cogiendo la maleta, cuando una azafata fue a llamarle la atención él se defendió con la placa del FBI, rápidamente la mujer se echo a atrás, él tenía preferencia. Cogió las maletas y me dejo paso para k saliera con Lucia, Max también venia por atrás, y Lucia iba dormida entre mis brazos.  
Cuando salí de allí Cullen y la mayoría de policías del FBI nos esperaban fuera, Cullen me agarro rápido y me saco de allí metiéndome en un coche policial con Lucia, como si no hubiera mucho tiempo. Segundos después Booth y Max entraron al coche y Cullen acelero mientras tres coches policiales nos seguían por atrás y otros tres por delante, dejándonos paso con las sirenas.  
Empezaba a volver a tener miedo.  
¿Por qué tanta seguridad?  
Algo ocurría y no me lo querían decir.  
Aunque pensándolo bien tampoco he preguntado mucho, y es hora de hacerlo.

**Br. **_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanta seguridad?_  
**Bo**: _Eso Cullen._  
**Br**: Pensé que tu lo sabías.  
**Bo**: _Yo no sé nada, pensé que Max lo sabía._  
**Cullen**: T_u tío llego ayer por la noche, y puede hacer cualquier cosa por ese dinero, tranquilos una vez os dejemos en casa, todo irá bien, hemos puesto alarmas antirrobos, y más detectores, nadie se acercara a vuestra casa y si lo hace no se atreverá a repetirlo._  
**Bo**: _Gracias señor._  
**Cullen**:_ De nada Booth. _

Llegamos y Booth dejo las maletas y me cogió a Lucia que seguía dormida, como un ángel podías gritar con todas tus fuerzas, que ella no despertaría, porque siempre estaba inmersa en un sueño dulce y profundo.

**Br**:_ ¿Puedes?_  
**Bo**. _Claro… no pesa nada. _– Me miro sonriente y me dio un beso pequeño en los labios. – _Voy a acostarla._  
**Br**: _No tardes…_

_**(10 días después)**_

**Br**: _¡Chicos el desayuno!_ – Dije apretando el pequeño botón del mando para encender la televisión.

-_**Estamos en directo en Wilstred Street en el número 64 con Main Street donde uno de los vecinos que se levanto temprano para hacer footing encontró un cadáver, con dos tiros en la cabeza esta mañana a las cuatro en punto. La victima sigue sin identificar. El vecino iba a hacer footing como todos los días a la misma hora, ya que empezaba su jornada de trabajo a las siete de la mañana, cuando observo la silueta de una persona tendida en el suelo y pude ver la sangre en el césped, rápidamente llamo a la policía y a los medios de comunicación, en unos instantes hablaremos con el vecino, ahora mismo estamos viendo como se llevan el cadáver en el coche…**_

**Bo**. _Esa es la casa de al lado._  
**Br**: _Es en directo._ – Dije asomándome por la ventana y viendo el panorama.  
**Bo**: _Mira esto Temperance._ – Me gire obediente a la pantalla de televisión. -_¿Si alguien conoce a la victima que llame por favor? Este era su rostro…  
_**Br**: _Mi tio._  
**Bo**. _Tu tio._ – Me miro ya que empecé andar decidida hacia fuera. -_ ¿Dónde vas_?  
**Br**: _A decir que le conozco._  
**Bo**: _No puedes._  
**Br**: _Si puedo… soy antropóloga y tu del FBI, y daré las gracias al asesino._  
**Bo**:_ Temperance!_

**_ -La famosa antropóloga forense es la vecina señores, nuevas noticias, podríamos tener una vecina que investigue este caso._**

**Br**: _No yo no investigare… solo quiero decir que ese hombre es un ladrón corrupto, asesino, a matado a millones de familias, incluso hace poco intento matar a mi hija y a mí me prendió fuego dentro de una casa, es mi tío y el FBI lo lleva buscando siglos, tanto como vivo que como muerto, y por fin lo han atrapado, de esto no habrá una investigación y lo sé, más bien la policía agradecerá a quienes han acabado con él._ – Entre enfadada a mi casa y cogí la mochila de Lucia que salía dando saltitos.  
**Lucia**: _¿Por qué hay poli? ¿Son amigos de tito-papi Booth?_  
**Br**: _No_…  
**Bo**:_ Lucia va ponte el abrigo._  
**Lucia**:_ No hace frio._  
**Br**: _Hazle caso. _– Dije abriendo la puerta del coche y ayudándola a subir. – Te veo ahora Booth. – Lo bese y acelere llevando a Lucia al colegio.

El camino fue corto, pero en ese corto trayecto me dio tiempo a pensar en un millón de cosas, algunas tonterías y otras no tan tontas.  
Una vez en el colegio la ayude a bajar y la entre a su clase, la profesora me miro con mala cara, supongo que por la semana que Lucia había faltado en el colegio, vi como lentamente se acercaba a mí sonriendo a Lucia, y revolviéndole el pelo mientras ella entraba corriendo dentro de su clase.  
Sus ojos eran de un verde claro, nunca había visto unos así, pero tenía una mirada penetrante, que te dejaba la garganta colgando de un hilo, te hacía temblar la voz.

**Profesora**: _¿Estuvo mala? ¿Qué ocurrió?_  
**Br**_: Tuvimos un problema familiar, tuvimos que coger un avión lo siento, pero aquí tiene la mochila y los deberes hecho, bueno lo que mandaste y mas, ha acabado el libro entero, se aburría y me dijo que si podía le dije que los hiciera aparte pero ya la conoces laso hico en el libro, a las cinco paso a por ella._  
**Profesora**:_ Si… adiós Temperance._

**Br**: _Adiós… adiós preciosa_. – Me acerque a Lucia dándole un beso en la frente y salí corriendo al coche y acelerando de vuelta a casa donde aun se encontraba la policía y la prensa. Entre pero nada más entrar Booth me metióen el coche.

Yo no comprendía nada.

**Br**: _¿Qué ocurre?_  
**Bo**. _Vamos al FBI, se quien mato a tu tío._  
**Br**: _¿De verdad?_  
**Bo**: _De verdad… _

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más en todo el trayecto hasta que aparcamos en la plaza del FBI de Booth. Nos dirigimos arriba decididos a hablar con el asesino, y Booth me metió en la sala de interrogatorios donde un hombre hablaba con Cullen, no de mala manera más bien como buenos amigos, Booth sin pensárselo dos veces lo abrazo y le dio las gracias, yo seguía sin comprender nada, la verdad es que parecía la estúpida, nunca entendía nada, cada vez estaba más confundida, y debía empezar a intentar comprender, pero también temía comprender, así que me fije en la pequeña silla y me senté mirando a Booth con cara de preocupación.

**Bo**: _Temperance, es un mafioso, me debía una…_  
**Mafioso**: _Vi como se acercaba a vuestra casa, llevaba una pistola y una foto tuya, se lo que Booth te ama, y no iba a dejar que te hicieran daño, por que el me salvo la vida a mí y a mi hija, llevaba tu foto y la rompió en mil pedazos y vi como observaba vuestro ventanal y intentaba treparlo, empecé a golpearme con él, no iba a dejar que hiciera nada._  
**Br**. _Gracias…_  
**Cullen**: _Nadie sabrá de esto… quedas libre._  
**Mafioso**: _Cualquier problema yo estaré para ayudaros…_  
**Bo**: **Gracias. **

Mire a Booth una vez mas y él me abrazo.

**Bo**: _Esto hay que celebrarlo…_  
**Br**: _¿A si?_  
**Bo**._ Si… le he pedido a Angela que recoja a Lucia, y cuide de ella esta noche. _– Me dio un dulce beso y yo solo pude sonreír ante tal acto.

La noche llego, hacia un poco de frio y Booth puso la música, una canción ya existente pero había sido cambiada de letra por mí, la canción e titulaba _**María **_pero en cambio ahora la letra decía "_**Mi Huesos**_", Booth me susurraba la canción al oído, no sé cómo había conseguido eso.

_**No perdí la noción del tiempo**_  
_**pasaron años sin ver**_  
_**que me había hecho un poquito más viejo.**_

_Su mano se coloco en mi espalda bajando poco a poco hacia mis caderas._

**El miedo frente a mis pies**  
**y el calor del balcón**  
**donde jugábamos tú y yo**  
**se marcho sin decirnos adiós.**

_Yo le sonreí y se me escapo una pequeña risilla abrazándome más a él y colgándome de su cuello mientras nos dábamos un dulce beso y seguíamos dando vueltas bailando poco a poco, demostrando nuestro amor._

**_Puse mi mano bajo tu falda_**  
**_y tú la tuya en mi cara_**  
**_y tus palabras calmaban mi oído._**  
**_De esa noche ya no olvido_**  
**_del calor de tu voz_**  
**_acariciando la pasión_**  
**_y esa noche la luna tembló._**

_Cuando me dijo eso me soltó y me acerco al balcón abrazándome y señalándome la luna mientras me besaba una vez mas mientras seguía la música, pero el beso era más largo más intenso y hice que su camisa cayera al suelo igual que lo hico la mía mientras él me daba caricias por mis caderas hacia la cremallera de mis pantalones y yo bajaba a su cinturón._

**_Por qué esa es Mi Huesos_**  
**_condenada a ser feliz_**  
**_por culpa de la alegría_**  
**_que me hace más fuerte a mi_**  
**_cuando sopla el viento._**

_Yo reí y ya estábamos los dos sin ropa… besándonos con pasión, dejando que todo se volviera negro, que todo se quedara en un fundido en negro._

**_Descubrí muy poquito a poco_**  
**_que si volviera a nacer_**  
**_escribiría una carta al alma_**  
**_con tal de volverte a ver._**  
**_Al calor del rincón_**  
**_donde jugábamos tu yo_**  
**_a fundir nuestros cuerpos al sol._**

_Y como digo la canción fundimos nuestros cuerpos en uno pero a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, mientras los dos gritábamos de placer y la canción hacia que me cayeran pequeñas lagrimas por la mejilla._

**_Por qué esa es Mi Huesos_**  
**_condenada a ser feliz_**  
**_por culpa de la alegría_**  
**_que me hace mas fuerte a mi_**  
**_cuando sopla el viento._**

**_Es Mi Huesos_**  
**_condenada a ser feliz_**  
**_por culpa de la alegría_**  
**_que me hace más fuerte a mi_**  
**_cuando sopla el viento._**

**_""FIN""_**

**_Espero k os haa gustado...  
Comentad...  
Dejad reviws y besos...  
_**


End file.
